Mi mayor locura
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Siempre había sido obediente y callada, pero de un día para el otro una chispa de valentía broto de su alma y fue cuando cometio su mayor locura...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic, no se que tal quedo espero q bien, pero se qe ustedes me diran su opinion, bueno hay a cierta personita la cual se lo quiero dedicar, q se fue de viaje sin decirme ¬¬ y q ayer fue su cumpleaños y q me dijo que le debia un fic! quizas con esto pueda pagarselo! jajaja FELICIDADES DAYHA! sabes que te quiero muchisimo!

bueno ya me sali del tema, ahora vamos al fic...

* * *

><p>Capítulo uno: Me ire...<p>

Comenzó a impacientarse… -ya no me probare ni uno mas!- grito molesta

–no hace falta!- dijo una emocionada Ino –por que este te queda perfecto!- grito causando furor entre las chicas.

–si, Coincido contigo Ino!- recalco la chica de ojos chocolate

–Si, Ese resalta tu figura!- dijo Matsuri emocionada

–a mi me gusto más el otro…- dijo Temari haciendo un puchero molesta

–cual? El azul?- pregunto Ino bastante intrigada.

–si, En ese Hinata se ve muy sexy!- grito emocionada con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, Hinata las miro confusa y suspiro cansada

–no! Esta muy muy corto! queremos que se vea sensual no que parezca una cualquiera!- replico una molesta Ino.

Temari hizo otro puchero de in conformidad –bueno! Este también le queda muy muy bien! Llevémoslo!- dijo cediendo ante la rubia entes de que empezara una batalla épica.

–Si!- gritaron todas las chicas.

Hinata solo se limito a rodar los ojos, entro al vestidor frustrada –no se como rayos me obligaron a venir!- grito para que del otro lado lo escucharan sus locas amigas mientras se quitaba el ajustado vestido

–ja! Fue sencillo! Solo te dijimos que íbamos a almorzar!- respondió una engreída Temari –fue idea de Ino!- culpo.

–si, si échenme la culpa, me lo agradecerán cuando se vea hermosa en ese vestido…- aseguro

–ah…! muero de hambre…- se quejo la peliazul

–Hinata recuerda que tienes que cuidar tu boca… no vayas a subir de peso!- grito una traumada Ino

–ya déjala…- dijo Tenten –ahorita vamos a almorzar preciosa… por que yo igual traigo hambre…- rió apenada la ojos chocolate.

–si! Yo quiero sushi!- dijo Matsuri

–no, no mejor una ensalada…- sugirió Ino la saludable Ino

–mmm… algo picante- dijo Temari

–lo que sea! Yo tengo hambre!- grito saliendo del vestidor entregando el molesto vestido a Ino para que lo llevara a la caja.

–bien vamos!- grito Ino saliendo del lugar con muchas bolsas en sus manos, -que buen día de compras!- grito emocionada la misma Ino.

–si, si! Lo dices por el modelito que te compraste! Lo usaras para Sai verdad?- dijo picarona Temari

–estode… no! Como crees…- dijo mientras se sacudía la blusa para que el aire le entrara, todas se carcajearon ante la mirada colorada que poso la rubia

–además! Hinata no se queda atrás! Que alguien se derretirá cuando la vea metida en ese vestido…!- Hinata solo bajo la mirada ante el comentario de la rubia…

-Wow! Ya quiero que llegue el día!- grito Ino

–adonde rayos me llevaran?- pregunto angustiada Hinata

–tu espera y veras!-dijo Tenten mientras le guiñaba el ojo

–eso me preocupa…- dijo la peliazul

-bien y donde comeremos?- dijo Matsuri mientras veía a Hinata manejar el lujoso automóvil

–am… no se a donde quieren ir?- pregunto la ojiperla

–yo a La tratto! Se me antojo una pasta!- dijo Tenten

–no, no! A Salad! Quiero una ensalada baja en calorías!- esa fue Ino

–no! A chilis! Yo quiero algo picante!- dijo Temari, y así empezó la discusión en el auto

–chicas…- dijo con voz normal –chicas…- repitió sin ser escuchada –chicas!- grito enojada mientras frenaba en alto –yo elegiré a donde ir! Parecen niñas!- sonrió discretamente, y es que amaba verlas discutir, le hacía recordar sus años en la preparatoria

–Bien, Que Hina escoja- dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos.

–me parece bien…- dijo Temari

–si…- dijeron las demás –a donde iremos Hina?- preguntaron todas, ella solo sonrió

-Hina eres la mejor!- gritaron todas al unísono emocionadas mientras entraban al hermoso restaurante.

–lo se…- sonrió creída, si definitivamente llevarlas a un buffet era lo mejor, para el bienestar de todas, había ensaladas, pasta, comida picante y postres, el delirio de la peliazul.

-a comer!- dijeron todas mientras tomaban un plato y se acercaban a las grandes mesas llenas de comida.

–ramen…- balbuceo Hinata al ver la gran olla de ramen, tan suculento y delicioso ramen, eso pensó –Naruto…- susurro después para sí misma teniendo cuidado de que las chicas no escucharan, solo por el, ahora amaba el ramen era lo más cercano a tenerlo cerca, camino con el plato como si en el tuviera un tesoro.

Se sentaron a comer –Ino! Ese chico esta coqueteando contigo?- pregunto Temari discretamente

–donde, donde esta sexy?- pregunto una Ino curiosa, todas voltearon la mirada.

–uy! si lo esta…- dijo pícara Tenten mientras la codeaba en los costados.

–ah… no! Mi Sai es aún más sexy!- dijo con los ojos brillosos mientras lo imaginaba

–uy! Que la enamorada…- dijo Temari en sorna

–mira quién habla? La que no deja de hablar de Shikamaru!- Ino se defendió así y Temari solo se sonrojo

–pero… pero… Tenten no se queda atrás!- grito mintiéndola en la plática

–que? Yo que?- tosió nerviosa

-a ti Tenten! O que? A poco no te mueres por Neji?- Matsuri se carcajeo por el comentario de Temari

–ah y tu que? A poco no te mueres por Gaara!- grito enojada a Matsuri la cual bajo la mirada apenada

–ya ya! No peleen, locas!- dijo Hinata sonriente

–ja! Tu no te quedas nada pero nada atrás…-

-señoritas sus bebidas…- dijo el mesero sonriente, provocando que Ino no terminara su oración, Hinata solo se alarmo mientras comía su rico ramen, comieron sin más interrupciones mientras hablaban de la fiesta que habían organizado para Hinata por motivo de…

–si que nos hizo falta Sakura no creen chicas?- dijo Tenten

–si… donde estará?- pregunto Hinata

–modelando! En quien sabe donde…- dijo Ino…mientras Hinata manejaba el convertible negro…

Llego a su casa cansada después de haber dejado a sus amigas en sus casas a cada una... salió del coche, cuando sonó su celular –bueno?- contesto

–Hinata?- oh Si! era el dueño de esa hermosa voz que le hacía sacudir su corazón.

–Na… Naruto?- balbuceo nerviosa

–el mismo!- grito emocionado

–cuando regresaste?- pregunto emocionada

–ayer en la noche…- contesto el rubio

–enserio?- pregunto emocionada

–Hinata solo me fui tres días…- sonrió

–oh! Cierto!- dijo nerviosa, para ella fueron más que tres simples días!

–ey! Me gustaría hablar contigo te tengo fantásticas noticias estoy muy emocionado… podemos vernos esta noche?- pregunto mas en afirmación que en pregunta

–claro!- contesto al instante, para luego taparse la boca conteniendo el grito

–ok, no grites, nos vemos esta noche va? Donde siempre…- dijo el rubio

–Naruto, y Sakura?- grito antes de que colgara

–esta bien! Muy bien! Llegará antes del evento, tranquila…-

Hinata sonrió –claro…- dijo

–nos vemos hermosa!- dijo el rubio cuando colgó

–Contigo iría a cualquier parte…- balbuceo mientras se tiraba a la cama de su habitación, suspiro una vez más –tonta…- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara colorada, mientras ligeramente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba perder un instante, instante que fue roto por el feroz sonido de su puerta que la saco a cuestas de su mente.

–Hinata!- sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

–pasa!- grito la chica mientras se reincorporaba a la cama, sabiendo de quien se trataba la visita.

–hija, que bueno que llegas necesito hablar contigo…- dijo el Hyuga

–que pasa papa?- preguntó confusa

–esta todo listo para la otra semana?- pregunto dejándola helada

–si, mañana voy por el vestido…- bajo la mirada

–Que bien hija, me siento orgulloso de ti…- dijo mientras la miraba paternalmente y posaba una mano sobre su hombro, mientras en sus ojos mostraba signos de ilusión.

–si papa, gracias…- sonrió disimulada

–bien!- se levanto de la cama -me voy, voy a la empresa por si necesitas algo llámame…- salió de la habitación…

-si papa estoy lista para mi boda…- dijo al silencio cuando su papa ya había salido de su habitación y en su cabeza aún resonaba el eco de la voz del rubio, suspiro cansada, era tan patética…

Hinata Hyuga había estudiado la carrera de filosofía y letras, poesía y narrativa, trabajaba en un imprenta ella estaba encargada de Leer los escritos de autores que deseaban convertir sus obras en verdaderos libros, los autorizaba corregía y editaba, amaba su trabajo eso era seguro puesto que tenía que hacerlo, le había costado un gran sacrificio ser lo que deseaba, sin embargo iba a casarse en poco tiempo y acaso no debería estar feliz? No, no para nada, aunque se lo repetía una y otra vez tratando de así comenzar a crearse una falsa felicidad en el alma, felicidad que tenía que perdurar toda la vida para cuando frente al altar dijera: acepto, si por que esas palabras marcarían su vida de por vida… una simple palabra toma menos de dos segundos pronunciarla y así como causa alegría tan bien causa desgracias, pero no estaba dispuesta a echarse para atrás no tenía razones para tal cosa… pero ser una Hyuga no tenía mucho de bueno no importaba lo que dijera la gente, ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser una chica común y corriente como todas las demás chicas felices, no una que tiene que heredar la gran empresa automotriz, y como odiaba ser una maldita Hyuga era una maldición!, un hechizo del que no podía deshacerse a menos de que se sacara la sangre Hyuga del torrente sanguíneo, pero lo había evitado y todo gracias a su futuro esposo para así no pasarle la maldición a Hanabi…

Ya eran las 7 se alisto para salir con el rubio dueño de su corazón el único que tenía clavado su nombre así dijera los "acepto" que dijera, se alisto de la forma mas sencilla, ella no era de mucho maquillaje lo odiaba lo evitaba no le gustaba ponérselo y menos vestir tan atractiva, era casual y sencilla en esos aspectos, se puso sus jeans favoritos unas sandalias y tomo su chaqueta marrón, era noviembre y pronto las noches mancharían con su frío, salió de la casa con las llaves en mano, se subió al auto mientras se frotaba las manos por el mínimo frío, manejo mientras sentía su pecho estremecerse… si hasta con los ojos vendados sabía donde era la dirección a la que se dirigía…

Llego al restaurante de ramen, el único en toda la ciudad y para el rubio "el mejor" río al recordar que el rubio le había dicho entre tallarines con la boca llena y estrepitoso.

–esteu ess el mejour ramen del mundou…- como olvidarlo… pensó ella, si era un hermoso recuerdo…

-Hinata!- grito el rubio detrás de ella, atontándole los sentidos

–ah!- grito con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

–perdón te vi tan distraída que no pude evitarlo…- carcajeo con sorna, Hinata lo miro extrañada y con las mejillas coloreadas, observo cada detalle, tenía rato que no presenciaba sus bellos ojos, su hermoso cabello dorado, su dulce sonrisa, su melodiosa voz… sonrió estúpida

–malo!- reclamo mientras hacía un puchero, el le jalo las mejillas.

–si, Muy malo!- dijo mientras las rejalaba

–duele!- grito mientras lo empujaba, el chico carcajeó

-mejor vamos a comer…- dijo mientras le sujetaba la muñeca y la jalaba hacía dentro del establecimiento… cálido roce, pensó al dejarse llevar por el…

-dos tazones enormes de ramen!- dijo efusivo el rubio al mesero que tomo la orden y se marcho en su búsqueda, ella sonrío, había más alegría en el del que había en todo el mundo… -que?- pregunto cuando la vio mirarlo

–nada…- dijo evitando su penetradora mirada azul intenso, el sonrío

–que tal los preparativos de la boda?- pregunto sacándola de su sueño

–ah… muy bien! Estoy muy feliz!- dijo poniéndose la mascara de siempre

–enserio?- pregunto el

–si, si todo esta bien!- contesto fingiendo una inmensa alegría

–que bueno!- dijo el contento, ella se altero necesitaba cambiar el tema no quería hablar del día en el que cavaría su tumba sino que quería saber de el…

- Naruto…- dijo mientras llamaba su atención

–mande?- sonrió alumbrando el lugar cegándole los ojos

–que ibas a contarme?- pregunto entusiasta

–grandes noticias Hinata muy grandes, inmensas…!- dijo el mientras se apasionaba cambiando el tono de su voz por uno deslumbrante…

-bien, habla…- dijo sonriente…

Manejaba como idiota cuando se lo proponía, y no debía estar molesta por que el realizaría sus sueños de todas formas.

-Hinata, me llamo Jiraiya!- recordó mientras aceleraba más al auto sin preocuparse por su seguridad.

–y que paso?- pregunto ella ilusa entusiasmada

–me dieron el trabajo!- grito levantándose de su asiento

–grandioso! Cuando comienzas?- pregunto ella compartiendo su alegría del rubio

–en dos semanas!- grito el rubio

–que? Por que no mañana mismo?- pregunto ansiosa

–Hinata- la tomo de la mano alegre sin notar que estaba a punto de partirle el corazón en reducidas cenizas

–me voy de Japón…- balbuceo el chico, sintió como que alguien tomaba su corazón y se lo aplastaba con mucha fuerza sin importar que en este guardara miles de sentimientos, lo estrujaban como con una cadena, mientras alguien se lo apuñalaba con ganas, trato de no perder la cordura, el control, evitar las lagrimas, suspiro ahogadamente sintiendo como estas se atoraban a la mitad de su garganta

-que?- pregunto deseando que todo sea fruto de su estúpida imaginación o de su torpeza inigualable.

–me iré…- dijo el, dos palabras, sintió su corazón dejar de latir con furor, ahora latía sin sentido.

–pero volverás, no?- pregunto queriendo darle una esperanza a su corazón para seguir su curso.

–mmm… no, no volveré…- ahora si! Habían apuñalado, aplastado, disparado, clavado una estaca en su corazón.

– y a donde te vas?- pregunto confusa mientras recordaba la escena en su cabeza, la escena de cuando toda su existencia fue mandada a la basura, lloraba a chorros mientras cantaba a gritos en su auto una canción desgarradora, tratando de sacar con estos cada gota de tristeza que ahora la invadía,

-me iré a España…- dijo el rubio en una sonrisa, no ve que ella se muere?

–me, me parece perfecto!- dijo sacando una sonrisa de quien sabe donde, mientras en su auto seguía llorando como una idiota incomprendida, Sentía como la ráfaga de viento se llevaba sus lagrimas, dejando vacías sus pálidas mejillas, su respiración agitada, y su corazón destrozado comenzaba a avisar en dejar de latir, quizá ya nada tenía sentido ahora, su corazón ya no tenía razones para seguir palpitando, o Por otro lado quizá si las tiene, el vivir con el tormento del dolor hasta ser sumergida en el, quizá ese sea su cruel destino, aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza como un disco rayado, como el eco de un fugaz grito, tan abrumador, tan perceptible que no podía quitarse la sensación de tener esa escena frente a sus ojos, justo delante de sus narices, que hago? se preguntó, buscando respuesta en su cabeza, en su roto corazón, pero no mas nadie le escuchaba nadie se daba cuenta del dolor que la estaba devorando sin piedad, nadie deseaba rescatarla como ella deseaba ser rescatada por alguien, seguía cantando a gritos una canción destrozadora dentro de su auto quizá con el ruido de su voz apagara su estúpido cerebro de tan espantosa noticia, era aun peor que el simple hecho de que iba a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba…

Lo miro un tanto angustiada –tranquila… - dijo el rubio –estaré para cuando digas: acepto! En tu boda…le dijo el rubio tratando de alegarle la "vida" ya que después de todo era su mejor amigo y ella su mejor amiga de el, el rubio le sonrió y sintió como el terror la embargaba una vida con otro era una cosa pero… una vida sin esas cálidas sonrisa? Si estas eran lo que le daban un mínimo sentido a su vida y sin ellas que era? Un cuerpo sin alma, en eso pensó…

-menos mal que estarás para mi boda…- contesto fingiendo alegría.

–claro! Tengo que estar, aunque solo en la ceremonia, mi vuelo parte esa misma noche a las 12…- dijo el rubio tratando de darle suavecita la noticia, ya no había nada peor o sea se iba, a la hora que se fuera no importaba por que era un destino irremediable, de todas formas se iría a la hora que sea, trago saliva sintiendo rasposa la garganta.

–Hinata seré fotógrafo de: "Paisajes desde el tren"! Mi sueño al fin cumplido, tomar fotografías a hermosos paisajes! Y mas para una revista ten prestigiosa!- grito entusiasmado y que envidia tenía ella a esos hermosos paisajes de ensueño.

–Es maravilloso Naruto…- dijo tratando de compartir su inmensa felicidad que chorreaba de sus labios

–compraras las revistas?- pregunto el, ella trago saliva antes de que el poco aliento que le quedaba se perdiera por su idiotez

–por supuesto que si…- fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando el mesero llego con la charola de los platos de ramen, los ojos del rubio brillaron de emoción mientras probaba bocado y Hinata sentía un nudo cerrarle el estómago, lo miro detalladamente, deseaba ahora más que nunca, guardar en su torpe cerebro cada uno de sus minúsculos gestos de su semblante azul, trato de sonreír en verdad que trato…

Seguía llorando a chorros por toda la noche, ahora más que nunca sus ojos no estaban dispuesto a cesar se tanto lagrimar, casi, casi con el absoluto poder de inundar su habitación, llego a su casa, no sabía como ni cuando pero había llegado, era tan tarde que en poquitas horas el sol comenzaría a salir de su escondite y la luna regresaría al suyo, había pasado horas hablando con el rubio cosa que le había provocado sed, sed de el, sed de estar un poco más con el, eso la asustaba no podía ser ambiciosa con el, puesto que era el novio de su mejor amiga: Sakura Haruno una modelo internacional y es que no era para menos, era hermosa y talentosa, con sumos atributos y una misteriosa belleza que guardaba en la jade mirada de sus pupilas, si, si era la novia del hombre que amaba con locura, respetaba el amor de ambos, lo respetaba! y sabía y supo desde siempre que no tenía la más leve oportunidad de poseer algún día ese tesoro que Sakura tenía bajo su poder.

Naruto Uzumaki además de ser el hombre de sus sueños era un auténtico y famoso fotógrafo que se había ganado la vida tomando maravillosas fotos a cuan cosa se le pusiera en frente, pero había algo que el quería fotografiar en especial, un sueño que quería cumplir a como de lugar... fotografiar paisajes inimaginables, altos, hermosos que inundaran sus pupilas de inmensa belleza, no solo era talentoso además era inmensamente atractivo, divertido que más se podía pedir en un hombre?

Se intento dormir sintiendo el estrepitoso recuerdo de su encuentro reproducirse como grabadora en su mente, no podía dormir como lo haría si… si el…se iría lejos de ella…aunque ella no tenía derecho a reclamar nada… nada de el le pertenecía a ella, solo a Sakura Haruno… pero si tan solo tuviera las herramientas, le impediría irse…

* * *

><p>bueno esto de... no se que les parecio, yo esperare sentada con muchas ansias sus reviews! por fa dejen uno no importa lo cortito que este!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo numero dos, lo quice subir desde el sabado pero tuve complicaciones...

gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! de verdad lo juro!, bueno este capítulo esta un poco triste wa! pero espero que les guste ya saben es de todo corazón y bueno yo qiero sabr su opinión asi que por favor! por Kami! por lo que más quieran dejenme un review no importa que tan corto o que tan cruel este su opinión es importante, recuerden que si no es por ustedes yo no podría subir esta historia...

gracias... bueno aquí les va...

* * *

><p>capitulo número dos: La despedida...<p>

Llego a la oficina con las ojeras como si fueran parte de ella, tenía cara de cruda como si hubiera tomado hasta caer, menos mal hubiera sido eso… en su escritorio montículos de manuscritos por leer, se masajeo la cien, mal día!, necesitaba una aspirina su cabeza iba a explotar por tanto exceso de información, no lo soportaría era demasiado para ella…

-buen día Hinata!- dijo Tenten que trabajaba con ella, ella se encargaba del diseño de las portadas de los libros, era como mercadotecnia puesto que estos con los colores, tipo de letras e imágenes indicadas llamaban la atención de los lectores.

-buen día Tenten…- dijo un poco somnolienta

-wow! estas muy mal, que pasa no dormiste bien? Nervios prenupciales?- pregunto una divertida Tenten.

–ah si, Claro!- sonrió alegre, alegre? Dirás fingiendo alegría… se levanto –voy a preparar un café… quieres uno?- pregunto a la ojos marrones.

–no, no gracias!- contesto alegre.

-ya vuelvo…- aseguro, se levanto con pesadez y corrió al baño a derramar un tanto más de lagrimas, salio roja del baño, llorosa, se había lavado la cara muchas veces tratando de disminuir el enrojecimiento de su rostro por el esfuerzo de tanto llorar hasta casi deshidratarse por culpa de su llanto, se preparo un café muy cargado, si le ponía azúcar o no daba igual después de todo nada borraría el amargo sabor que traía en los labios, así que no noto la ausencia de azúcar en su extremadamente negro café, se sentó sintiendo sus pensamientos en otra parte muy lejano a ella, se pregunto una y otra vez cuando superaría ese irremediable amor que la quemaba…en que diablos pensaba? Si ella en unos días sería mujer casada y el vacío de su dedo anular derecho sería llenado con una sortija que la amarraría por toda la vida sin escapatoria, solo deseaba que alguien le contestara a cada una de sus interrogantes, como deseo que le dieran una pócima para desenamorarse de uno y amar a otro, pero eso no funcionaba así… por eso el amor es el sentimiento más puro, por que no conocía fronteras, estatus social, era puro y solo se basa en sentimientos, si tan solo tuviera un control remoto para apagar sus sentimientos…

Leyó sus manuscritos sin sentir esa emoción que siempre la embargaba, lo hacía solo por cumplir su trabajo cosa que jamás experimentó,

-que día más pésimo…- pensó mientras tallaba su cara con sus manos, Tenten se había ido temprano por que tenía una cita con Neji el primo de Hinata –al menos alguien es feliz…- pensó al ver que su reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche y pensaba en Tenten y Neji, suspiró mientras metía los manuscritos que le faltaron por terminar a su bolso, solo ella y unas personitas más quedaban en el edificio, nadie la esperaba… así que para que apurarse, caminó lento hasta la entrada del lugar, las calles se veían vacías y oscuras y es que ya era un poco tarde, la luna se veía inmensamente hermosa y grande, alumbrando la melancólica ciudad, y por alguna extraña razón no quería llegar pronto a su casa, sabía que el estar ahí la deprimiría haciéndole recordar la partida del rubio, caminó lento, necesitaba un taxi, el auto se había averiado por conducirlo toda la noche además de que estaba bañado en lágrimas, caminaba sin prestar atención cuando visualizo una figura en la entrada, figura que miro extrañada a punto de tallarse los ojos para ver si era quien su imaginación creía o si s locura le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-Pensé que salías a las siete…- reprocho el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento, pero acelerando su tonto corazón.

-que… que…- balbuceo estúpida mientras lo miraba acercarse a ella, no podía contener su felicidad pero no quería ser tan obvia frente a el –que haces aquí?- dijo por fin mientras trataba de reprimir la sonrisa que quería salir a flote en la comisura de sus finos labios.

-vine a verte…- le sonrío dulcemente y ella no entendía nada, nada de nada –estoy aquí desde las siete…- y sin darse cuenta sus palabras le hicieron saltar el corazón –Hinata estas bien? Por que no me contestas…- dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella, ella aparto la mirada antes de que la vea con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar como enamorada sin remedio.

-yo?, si, si estoy bien…- dijo volteando a otra parte, el la tomo del mentón –a mi no me engañas… por que estas llorosa?- pregunto mientras la obligaba a mirarlo de frente sin saber lo que causaba en su corazón.

-estoy bien…- dijo dando un paso hacía atrás huyendo de la calidez de sus manos, -s... son nervios prenupciales…- dijo utilizando la excusa de Tenten.

-ah…- dijo el rubio –bueno yo quería preguntarte si querías ir a pasear… tienes tiempo? O te espera Kiba?- ella se estremeció ante la propuesta del rubio.

-no, no me espera nadie, Kiba esta de viaje…- contesto.

-entonces quieres ir?- pregunto insistente.

-a donde?- pregunto ella.

El sonrió –no se… a donde sea esta bien…-

Ella surco sus labios –entonces, vamos…-

-solo que vine en mi moto…- dijo el mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-y que? No importa!- sonrió, cosa que le agrado al rubio, ambos subieron a la moto, el chico arranco y justo antes de empezar la marcha…

-Hinata!- dijo el.

-que!- pregunto ella

-Sujétate fuerte!- dijo mientras cogía sus muñecas y la obligaba a abrazarlo, ella se sonrojo mientras sentía sus manos temblar sobre su torso.

-si…- balbuceo mientras escondía su mirada.

Arranco la moto mientras el aire se aporreaba en sus mejillas, se sintió en las nubes.

-a donde iremos?- le grito contra el viento.

-no lo se!- le respondió sincero.

Manejaba como loco, como una flama sin poder controlar; tenía un corazón demasiado frenético, un alma demasiado libre, tan solo deseo aplazar ese momento, cosa que no fue posible.

-llegamos!- dijo mientras bajaba de la moto, y suavemente le soltaba del agarre, ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un: parque, lo volteo a ver y vio su deslumbrante semblante azul perderse entre la magia de ese singular parque, lo vio suspirar un par de veces, como enamorado…

-como desearía fotografiar esto…- susurro el frente a la gran luna que alumbraba tenuemente el parque lleno de árboles que bailaban a la merced de sus caprichos y observaba como las estrellas hacina de la luna la más bella, ella solo se quedo perpleja, mientras lo miraba a un lado.

-hazlo…- le dijo

-no, no, tengo que aceptar que hay cosas que solo esto pueden capturar…- dijo señalando sus ojos –que hermosa esta la luna…- dijo mientras ella veía reflejada al astro en la pupila de el.

-si que lo esta…- dijo sintiéndose perdida entre esa extraña magia nocturna –ok, entiendo…- se dijo así misma, entendiendo lo mucho que el amaba cada paisaje que la naturaleza le pintaba, -en verdad que deseas mucho esto…- pensó una vez más –te dejaré ir…- volvió a decir, le había costado aceptar que el se iba a cumplir un sueño y que el llorar por su partida era muy egoísta de su parte, levanto la cabeza y sonrió un poco más aliviada con un peso menos en su alma.

-Hinata!- le grito el rubio

-si?- preguntó

-vamos por un helado…- le dijo

-pero si son las diez de la noche!- reclamó ella

-la noche es joven!- le sonrío mientras la jalaba de la muñeca –ven!-le dijo mientras se la llevaba a rastras a una heladería cerca del parque.

La había paseado por toda la ciudad, como si en una sola noche desearan recorrer el mundo entero, como si el tiempo los persiguiera, les pisara los talones.

-gracias…- dijo al llegar a casa, con inmensa sonrisa en la cara y el cabello revuelto por el viaje en moto.

-de nada…- dijo el, mientras se despedía –nos vemos…- dijo mientras arrancaba y se perdía en el firmamento.

-si… nos vemos…- dijo ella para entrar y caminar de puntitas a su habitación, se tiro a su cama y suspiro como tonta sin solución y con el mismo pensamiento se durmió, con la dulce sonrisa entre sus labios.

Sonaba su celular –donde esta?- preguntaba aun dormitada, lo cogió y contesto –bueno?- dijo somnolienta.

-Hinata!- grito una chillona voz

-Ino? Por que me llamas tan temprano?- se reincorporo a la cama asustada.

-Es Sakura!- grito la rubia dramática

-que tiene?- pregunto la peliazul alarmada

-se va a España! Con Naruto!- volvió a gritar intentando romperle el tímpano, la ojiperla suspiro, esa era una noticia que ya sabía.

-Ino, lo hacen para cumplir sus sueños…- trato de explicarle, explicación que le había dado a su corazón la noche anterior.

-lo se! Pero…- reprocho llorosa.

-lo se, lo se, estas muy triste, pero ella estará bien, además vendrá a visitarnos y sino nosotras iremos a visitarla!- dijo tratando de animarla.

-gracias Hina, eres la mejor…- dijo la rubia limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

-de nada Ino…- le sonrió

-bueno Hina, mejor te dejo, te llamo al rato si? Es que me escape del trabajo para llamarte, me van a regañar…-

-ok, Ino, no te preocupes, nos vemos, adiós…- dijo al colgar, suspiró cansada –que consuelo más triste…- bajo la mirada.

-Hinata!- grito una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-si papa?- preguntó

-vamos a desayunar hija!-

-ya voy!- dijo mientras salía de la cama y se metía al baño a ducharse.

-ac…ac….ace…. ace…p…to…- balbuceo entre las gotas de agua, se apoyo en la pared del baño y suspiro resignada, creo que será mejor preparar una grabación al momento de decir: Acepto, pensó la Hyuga o incluso deletrearlo seria más fácil.

Salió del baño, se vistió y al asomarse al comedor encontró a su padre hablando con una aguda voz.

-Hinata!- grito Hanabi al verla

-Hana!- grito Hinata al abrazar a su pequeña hermana.

-cuando llegaste!- pregunto emocionada, la Hanabi pellizco a Hinata –auch!- se quejo por lo bajo.

-anoche no recuerdas?- preguntó, haciéndole muecas con la cara, eso significaba un: te estoy cubriendo, anoche llegaste tarde y papa no lo sabe!.

-claro! Que tonta!- dijo la mayor, a lo que su padre el gran Hiashi sonrió satisfecho de tenerlas a ambas.

-bueno Hanabi dime y que tal Inglaterra!- preguntó Hiashi

-wonderful!- contesto con un maravilloso inglés.

Hinata y su padre sonrieron.

-que bueno que viniste Hanabi!- dijo Hinata

-claro, claro no me lo perdería! Al fin mi hermana va a casarse! Por cierto te traje unas cosas de Inglaterra!- le guiño el ojo

-que cosas?- pregunto Hinata

-luego te digo…- le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

-buenos días…- dijo el serio Neji

-pensé que ya te habías ido, tu jamás te levantas tan tarde…- dijo Hiashi sorprendido, a lo que Neji se sonrojo y es que Hinata sabía muy bien que la paso con Tenten, tomo su café disimulando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y las otras dos Hyugas hicieron lo mismo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa y su complicidad.

Después de desayunar se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron cada uno por su lado, era domingo no había trabajo, pensó Hinata, así que el día se lo dedico a Hanabi su pequeña hermana, a la que tanto quería.

Decidió salir a caminar con ella para que recordara las calles de su natal país.

-y… que tal Inglaterra?- pregunto Hinata

La pequeña dio un respingo –bien…- contesto mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

-algún chico guapo?- le pregunto curiosa, mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad viendo escaparates.

-mmm…- vacilo un poco –no…- respondió al final, tratando de ser disimulada.

La miro sin creerle –hay vamos, Cuéntame!- le pidió, mientras la codeaba.

-mmm… veras hay un chico que me gusta…- dijo resignada, mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos y un inevitable sonrojo gobernaba sus mejillas.

-enserio?- dijo deslumbrada, mientras abría más los parpados.

-bueno si… pero… el… tiene novia…- respondió un poco triste y con la mirada gacha.

Hinata sintió partírsele el corazón y se acerco a abrazarla, Hanabi se dio cuenta y le correspondió.

-tu… le gustas?- le pregunto a su hermanita mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

-bueno… eso creo… pero el tiene que estar con ella, por que ella lo ama mucho y yo no seria capaz de quitárselo… es complicado…- dijo la menor

Hinata solo se limito a abrazarla –lo se… el amor es duro…- fue lo único que le dijo –eres tan buena…- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

Así se quedaron un buen rato, sentadas frente al ocaso en un parque, en silencio mientras le apretaba la muñeca con delicadez, por que su silencio era el mejor consuelo y las palabras solo estarían estorbando.

Al día siguiente…

-Hinata!- llamo Ino del otro lado del teléfono

-Ino, Que pasa?- pregunto al contestar el teléfono de sopetón.

-amiga, hoy llego Sakura!- dijo una Ino emocionada, casi sin poder contener el grito que se escapaba de su garganta.

-enserio?- pregunto alegre.

-si, si! Vamos a hacerles a ella y a Naruto una fiesta de despedida!-

-despedida?- pensó para sí misma -cuando?- pregunto la Hyuga con un tono más leve.

-hoy mismo!- dijo la rubia

-hoy?- pregunto la peliazul –tan pronto…- pensó para sus adentros.

-si, es que Sakura se va mañana por la tarde a Holanda…- dijo Ino y Hinata suspiró.

-ok, iré… en donde será la fiesta?-

-en el karaoke Pasha a las nueve!- grito casi reventándole el tímpano a la peliazul.

-Ka… karaoke?- pregunto la chica asustada.

-si, si Karaoke ya le avise a todos!- dijo la Yamanaka y la peliazul se rasco la cabeza nerviosa.

-ok, nos vemos ahí…- colgó el teléfono, se rasco la cabeza y vio su reloj –las tres…- dijo, continuó con su trabajo.

Llego a casa, y eran las ocho en una hora tenía que estar lista para la dichosa fiesta de despedida, se cambió rápido y se fue, Hanabi no estaba, aparentemente había quedado en encontrarse con unos amigos de la niñez.

Llegó al lugar y estaciono el coche, entró al Karaoke lleno de gente, vaya era lunes pero si que estaba lleno.

-Aquí Hinata!- grito Tenten al verla entre la multitud y ver que ella era la única que faltaba.

Estaban todos en una gran mesa reunidos, Tenten con Neji aun lado, Sai con Ino, Temari con Shikamaru, Matsuri con Gaara, Naruto y Hinata por que Sakura no había llegado y Kiba estaba de viaje aún y a menos de una semana de su boda.

-bien chicos que quieren tomar?- pregunto el mesero

-una margarita…- dijo Neji

-lo mismo- Dijo al instante Tenten

-yo quiero un Bloody Mary…- dijo Gaara y todos se le quedaron viendo

-uy que el que sabe de cócteles!- dijo en sorna Naruto

-aunque lo dudes…- respondió Gaara

-una piña colada…- dijo Matsuri

-Yo un Martini…- dijo Temari

-vaya que problemática yo quiero un Daiquiri…- dijo el aburrido Shikamaru

- Un Cosmopolitan!- grito la intrépida Ino

-no puedes pedir algo que no tenga que ver con moda?- dijeron todos al unísono

-ay que anticuados!- dijo Ino indignada

-yo… am déjame ver…- dijo Sai –un Man… man… Manhatan!- dijo al final

-yo…- dijo Naruto mientras buscaba y rebuscaba en la carta.

-no Naruto no hay de ramen!- dijo Gaara en burla, a lo que todos rieron.

-lo se!- dijo el rubio indignado –rayos de verdad no hay?- se pregunto mientras volvía a revisar, se rasco la cabeza… -en serio no hay de ramen?- pregunto, y todos cayeron de cabeza –bueno… am tu que pediras Hinata?- preguntó el rubio siempre sonriente.

-un… una soda…- respondió tímida.

-lo olvidaba!- dijo Ino –Hina no toma alcohol!-

-y eso por que?- pregunto Sai

-no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?- cuchichearon

-que paso?- pregunto Tenten pendiente del chisme

-bueno Hinata se s…- no termino cuando escucho su nombre.

-Ino! Prometiste guardar el secreto!- dijo Hinata molesta

A lo que la rubia rió apenada –cierto cierto!, al rato les digo…- dijo en voz baja a Sai y a Tenten!

-Ino!- dijo Hinata y rió nerviosa la rubia

-no dije nada!- dijo

-bueno… am… que pediste Gaara?- preguntó el rubio

-un Bloody Mary…- Naruto lo miro confundido.

-si, si tráeme un no seque Marí…-

-Mary!- corrigió el pelirrojo

-eso!- dijo el rubio.

-es todo?- preguntó el mesero.

-si!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-buenas noches gente! Ya son las 10 y la hora del karaoke va a empezar así que quien será el primer caballero o dama de la noche?- hablo el DJ con una voz llena de emoción.

-bien chicos quien se avienta primero!- reto Ino, todos tomaban su bebida mientras miraban a otra parte fingiendo no haberla oído, todos sabían que la idea de ir a cantar era evidentemente de Ino.

-paso…- dijo Temari

-yo igual…- dijo Shikamaru

-y yo…- dijo Gaara

-paso…- dijo Matsuri

-ja! Amargados! Iré yo!- dijo mientras se levantaba del lugar, la gente del canta bar empezó a aplaudir.

-al fin alguien y al parecer es una linda damita…- dijo el DJ, mientras Ino se acercaba a su oído y le pedía su canción, este sonrió y se la puso…

Tomo el micrófono, cuando comenzó a sonar la música e incluso las luces se apagaron y se centraron solo en su delgada figura. La primera nota salio de su boca.

-vaya!- dijo Tenten impactada.

-no sabía que Ino cantaba tan bien!- dijo Naruto asombrado mientras todos la miraban en el escenario y como se desenvolvía tan naturalmente.

Sai suspiro, suspiro como enamorado, mientras seguía su figura por todo el escenario.

-Ino canta muy bien…- dijo Hinata mientras probaba su bebida.

Termino, mientras hacía una sensual pose, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta como bobos, devolvió el micrófono y se sentó junto a su novio, este la recibió con un beso, la gente aplaudía emocionada.

-buen comienzo!- dijo el DJ

-oh que escondidito te lo tenías!- dijo Temari

-Ino, cantas muy bien!- dijo Hinata emocionada.

-De hablas eso no es nada Hina tu cantas mejor!- dijo Ino

-así?- pregunto Hinata, mientras se atragantaba.

-claro que si!- afirmó la rubia

-como sabes eso?- pregunto Neji

-bueno por que la he oído cuando se esta bañando!- rió la rubia.

-Ino!- grito Hinata sonrojada.

-bien ahora sería bueno un dueto- dijo el DJ invitando a la gente.

-aquí mis amigos!- dijo Ino mientras señalaba a Hinata y a Naruto quién volvía del baño y no tenía idea de que hablaban.

-yo que?- dijo el rubio bien perdido.

-se trata de ramen…- le dijo Gaara

-ah! Yo me apunto!- Dijo el rubio crédulo.

-Ino…- dijo Tímida la Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

-bien bien que ansiosos están, uno ya hasta se paro!- dijo el DJ hablando del rubio con cara de: What!

-pasen al escenario!- dijo mientras tomaba a Hinata y la jalaba de la mano, Naruto aún sin entender tan bien fue empujado por sus amigos al escenario.

-yo… que hago?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

- canta!- gritaron todos en su mesa.

-pe… pero no se cantar!- dijo el rubio, a lo que todos lo ignoraron, le dieron un micrófono y este solo miro a Hinata –Hinata que hacemos?- le pregunto al oído

-no se…- dijo mientras miraba a Ino quien la miraba amenazante, -creo que cantar…- sonrió la chica, el rubio se jalo la camisa, tratando de tomar aire, la música empezó y la gente se altero, una buena melodía se aproximaba…

Empezó tímida a cantar solo miraba a Naruto aterrada

(Hinata)

Qué sensación tan extraña*

aquella que sentí

al escuchar tu corazón

que falsedad la que engaña

a todos en aquel viejo salón

por eso yo ya no se

qué voy a hacer sin tu amor

si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo

yo... ya no intento descubrir qué pasará

si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento

todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, así que se enfoco en Hinata y se dejo llevar por la música –es tu parte…- le dijo Hinata

(Naruto)

Qué sensación tan extraña

llegó sin avisar

y acorraló mi corazón

qué escondes dentro de tu alma?

que me hace alucinar

y hasta perder la razón

por eso yo... ya no sé qué voy a hacer sin tu amor

si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo

yo ya no intento descubrir qué pasará

pues prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento

todo lo que yo lo llevo por dentro

La tomo de la muñeca la acerco así dejándola helada y comenzó a bailar.

(Naruto) y grito a voces que te quiero

Que me condenen a 100 años

que me destierren, si te beso

que me castigue Dios si peco (Hinata: ay! si peco)

y grito a voces que te quiero!

(mas fuerte )

Que me condenen a 100 años

que me destierren, si te beso

que me castigue Dios si peco (Hinata: ay! si peco)

y grito a voces que te quiero!

(Hinata)

Qué angustia siento en el alma

pues tengo que escuchar

cuando enverdad...quiero gritar

qué misteriosa la calma

se oculta en el umbral

de mi ansiedad

(Naruto y Hinata)

por eso yo ya no se qué voy a hacer (Naruto: ya no sé que voy a hacer)

sin tu amor (Naruto: sin tu amor)

si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo (Naruto: mi cuerpooo)

yo ya no intento descubrir qué pasará

si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento

todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro

Que me condenen a 100 años

que me destierren si te beso

que me castigue Dios si peco

y grito a voces que te quiero!.

Que me condenen a 100 años

que me destierren si te beso

que me castigue (Hinata: Ay que me castigue!)Dios si peco

y grito a voces que te quiero!

Terminó la canción y se miraron ambos jadeaban cansados, los aplausos empezaron, parpadearon impresionados, por un momento se habían perdido en la música y ni ellos mismos sabían explicar lo que había pasado, se miraron u instante y giraron la mirada sonrojados por alguna razón se no podían mirarse a la cara.

-wow!- dijeron todos al unísono, no podían creer la buena voz que el rubio y la peliazul tenían.

Ambos chicos se sentaron apenados y Naruto fulminó a todos con la mirada por haberlo obligado a pasar a cantar, sin notar que una figurilla los había observado cantar con tanta pasión en su voz y en sus corazones.

-donde estará Sakura?- pregunto una molesta Ino

-aquí mismo!- dijo la pelirosa

Todos levantaron la mirada

-amor…- dijo Naruto y pareció que un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-hola cariño…- dijo mientras lo besada, Hinata solo era espectadora de aquella dulce escena y mejor aparto la mirada siendo disimulada.

-que bueno que llegas!- dijo Tenten al acercarse a saludarla.

-si! Ya te extrañábamos!- dijo Matsuri.

-ay gracias chicas!- sonrió

-y nosotros que?- se quejaron los chicos

-si chicos a ustedes igual ya los extrañaba!- sonrió, Hinata la miro, que hermosa era, pensó.

Sai e Ino fueron a la pista a bailar con Tenten y el amargado de Neji que había sido obligado, con el tieso de Gaara y Matsuri, mientras Shikamaru trataba de no dormirse y Temari de despertarlo, Naruto se había levantado para ir al baño, otra vez… y Hinata se quedó con Sakura en la mesa viendo a sus amigos divertirse.

-como has estado Sakura?- pregunto la Hyuga

-bien, muy bien Hina y tu? Estas nerviosa?- le pregunto

La peliazul rasco la cabeza, -si, lo estoy…- sonrió

-unirte con alguien eternamente…- balbuceó la Haruno viendo hacia un punto invisible –eso es mucho tiempo…- murmuro mientras pegaba los labios al vaso de alcohol.

-si…- dijo por lo bajo Hinata –pero… no, si es con la persona correcta, entonces el tiempo sería prácticamente muy poco…-

Sakura levanto la mirada al oír su comentario.

-tienes razón…- sonrió

Hablo, hablo con ella le dijo todo lo que necesitaba oír, le deseo suerte, felicidad y un futuro exitoso ya que se iría en poco tiempo y se llevaría con ella al rubio, pero después de todo ella era su amiga y deseaba su absoluta felicidad.

-bien chicos un brindis por la pareja que se va para cumplir sus sueños!- dijo Ino dirigiéndose a todos mientras levantaba su copa con alcohol.

Los chicos alzaron sus copas y brindaron.

-salud!- dijeron al unísono mientras Sakura y Naruto se miraban mutuamente.

Ino se inmuto de una Hinata callada.

-y salud por Hinata y Kiba!- todos dieron un respingo.

-salud!- volvieron a chocar sus copas, la Hyuga sonrió forzada mientras se apenaba.

Esa noche fue de lo más emotiva con decir que Ino se paso un poco de copas y se puso a llorar por que Sakura se iría, Shikamaru también se le fue la mano y termino contando chistes extremadamente graciosos tanto que Neji no paraba de reír.

Todos se comenzaban a ir poco a poco hasta solo quedar: Hinata, y la parejita de Naruto y Sakura, claro todos se habían ido pero no sin antes despedirse de la parejita y desearle lo mejor en su futuro, a Ino la tuvieron que sacar a rastras de ahí por que reventó en llanto y no soltaba el vestido de la pelirrosa, a Sakura no le quedo más que prometerle que vendría a visitar tanto como pueda y que le llamaría una vez por semana, las demás chicas se despidieron de ella conteniendo la lagrima por que no querían que ella se preocupara por ellas, también se despidieron del rubio con frenesí, con decir que Gaara no lo quería soltar.

-hermano… te enviare una dotación de ramen a España…- le prometió Gaara.

-enserio?- pregunto el rubio emocionado.

-no!- dijo mientrasse reía de el.

-cruel!- dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba con recelo.

-no… por que así no tendrás razones para volver…- le dijo Gaara.

-gracias hermano…- dijo mientras se daban un apretón.

-uh! Que lindo!- dijeron las chicas al oír el comentario.

-gracias hermano…- dijo mientras se daban un apretón.

Después de eso los chicos se fueron prometiendo verse en la boda de Hinata, así que solo quedaron la pareja de Sakura y Naruto con Hinata

-Hina…- dijo Sakura mientras la sostenía de las manos.

La chica dio un respingo y la miro sin entender.

-Hina… yo y Naruto… Naruto donde estas?- grito a lo que el chico respondió

-así ya voy!- dijo mientras se daba prisa, el muchacho se acerco.

-bueno Naruto y yo queremos desearte mucha felicidad en tu compromiso…-

-ah… bueno gracias…- les sonrió a ambos. –bueno… creo que es mi turno… yo también espero que la felicidad los alcance…-

-Gracias Hina!- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia ella y la abrazaba, Naruto solo volteo la mirada hacía otra parte.

Después de esas palabras se separaron Naruto solo se limito a decir: -adiós Hinata- y no sabe por que pero tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que esas eran las últimas palabras que iba a escuchar salir de sus labios, sus ojos se angustiaron y lo único que pudo hacer es decir: -adiós Naruto…-

La pareja se alejo de ella tomados de la mano, mientras ella corría hacia su coche.

-no, no, no otra vez no…- dijo mientras sentía como su rostro se empapaba de sus muy saladas lagrimas.

Se subió al auto y estampo la cabeza contra el volante, suspiro lastimosamente…

* * *

><p>*la cancion se llama: <em>corazón, es de Alejandro Sanz con Lena.<em>

bueno no se que tal quedo, la canción me gusta mucho por la letra y por que es un dueto y me parecio indicada aunque realmente no pense alguna vez utilizar una canción en un fic, pero ya ven, bueno soy fan de Alejandro Sanz me gusta mucho y si quieren escuchar la canción háganlo es muy hermosa.

gracias a todos por leer el capítulo, espero sus tomatazos... adiós!

ah por cierto! lo olvidaba gracias a _yessy7otaku, _gracias linda si vi que leíste mis otros fics! aunque creo que te falto uno... pero mil gracias :´) y tranquila no los abandonare...


	3. Chapter 3

bueno aquí les va el tercer capítulo, dejen sus comentarios por fa!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: estoy loca.<p>

Los pocos días transcurrieron y su llegada era absolutamente inminente, la fecha se acercaba a cada respiro que daba y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, no podía detener el tiempo ni muchos menos la realidad que la estrangulaba, entonces es cuando uno se da cuenta de que llega un momento entre toda esa situación sin salida en la que además de resignarte y aceptarlo, comienzas a ver el lado bueno de toda aquella relación disfrazada.

Lo había pensado muchas veces, muchas veces había pasado en vela acompañando a la luna en su recinto y Kiba era en definitiva el hombre que más la amaba de eso no había dudas, quizás no era tan malo digo es lo que toda mujer quiere no? que haya alguien que se preocupe por ti, que te tome de la mano cuando más lo necesites, que susurre a tu oído las palabras más dulces, que te acaricie el cabello con una delicadeza infinita al dormir, que te sonría, que te ame…

Quizá eso era lo más importante y ella no se había dado cuenta, bueno, al menos estaba feliz de que la persona con la que iba a unirse la quería y quizá con el tiempo ella también aprendería a quererlo tanto como el a ella.

Se despertó o más bien Hanabi se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, no sabía en que momento se había quedado dormida, quizá en el momento en el que se había incursionado en sus pensamientos volando a través de ellos, quizás en ese momento.

-vamos Hinata Despierta! Hoy es un día muy especial!- dijo efusiva la pequeña Hyuga, mientras le sacudía la cama.

-asi?- pregunto adormilada.

-si! Hoy es tu despedida de soltera!- grito

Suspiro resignada –y que tiene eso de bueno?-

-bueno que es noche de fiesta! sabes, hace mucho que no voy a una…- dijo un poco efusiva.

-y quien dice que te llevare?- le dijo burlonamente mientras se levantaba de la cama con pesadez.

-que? Serias tan cruel?- se quejo.

-es broma…mejor vamos a desayunar…- dijo mientras bajaban al comedor.

Era oficial ese día estaba más pérdida que otros, faltaban dos días para que diga: "acepto" y ni siquiera recordaba como hablar.

-Hinata!- grito Hanabi un poco impaciente

-mande?- grito asustada.

-llevas distraída un buen rato! En que piensas?- le pregunto curiosa.

-am… en nada pequeña!- respondió al instante –no te llevare con ese vestido tan corto!- regaño.

-ay vamos Hina! No esta tan… corto!-

La mayor de las Hyugas hizo una mueca -bueno ya sube al auto-

Llego al lugar era un antro? Al menos estaba segura de que esa era la dirección correcta, si Ino tenía fama de algo era por organizar buenas fiestas y ella se había declarado la organizadora oficial de su despedida de soltera, Hinata no había metido las manos y mucho tiempo había perdido tratando de persuadirla para olvidar la idea de aquella fiesta pero el punto es que las demás también la apoyaban con esa locura, no sabía que le esperaba. Había organizado absolutamente TODO!, con decir que le habían comprado un vestido para que usara esa noche, sin más remedio se lo puso y sin el más remedio posible fue a la fiesta, al menos pasaría un buen rato con sus amigas.

-Hina! Al fin llegas!- dijo Ino un poco molesta por ser un tanto impuntual

Y la verdad era que el lugar no era exactamente un antro, era más un bar con buena música.

-hola Ino…- saludo al acercarse a ella.

Ino la jalo llevándola con la mano a la mesa donde se encontraban todas sus amigas platicando.

-aquí esta la festejada!- dijo Ino causando el mayor alboroto.

-Hina! Que bueno que ya estas aquí!, te estábamos esperando!- articulo Sakura.

-Hina! Te ves hermosísima!- exclamaron al verla, haciendo que la chica se apenara.

-ustedes también se ven guapísimas!- dijo la ojigris, devolviendo el más sincero halago.

-y Hanabi?- pregunto Tenten después de tanto halago.

-al último momento recibió una llamada y pues ya no vino, creo que era importante…-

-ah ya veo…- dijo Tenten

-bueno bueno venimos a platicar o a divertirnos?- pregunto la siempre fiestera Ino

-pues vamos a bailar!- dijo Temari mientras tomaba la iniciativa y jalaba a Hinata a la pista, sin más remedio la chica se dejo arrastrar por ellas.

Tenía que admitirlo eran las mejores amigas podía tener, eran atentas y muy leales, y sabían sacarle la mejor sonrisa hasta en las peores situaciones.

Sakura termino llegando tarde ya era costumbre eso de ser impuntual pero la chica ya pronto se iría y no sabían por cuanto tiempo…

Bailaron mucho y unas comenzaron a pasarse de copas como Ino así que mejor decidieron sentarse alrededor de la mesa y platicar un poco…

-a ver chicas, díganme cual es la locura más grande que han hecho!- pregunto una Sakura.

Todas se quedaron pensativas y Hinata palideció.

-empieza tu…- dijo Ino

-bueno yo una vez…- dijo la pelirosa mientras se acordaba –una vez me escape de casa tome el autobús y fui al concierto de aquel rockero que me encantaba y que mi mama no quería que vaya…-

-y que paso te cacharon?- pregunto Matsuri intrigada.

-ah pero claro que me cacharon, tres meses sin salir de mi casa, pero… valió la pena por que cante como loca además el vocalista estaba muy guapo!- dijo terminando su historia la pelirosa, las chicas se rieron.

-te toca Ino- dijo Sakura.

-déjenme pensar cual les voy a contar…- murmuro pensativa –ah ya se!, una vez en la preparatoria robe el coche de mi papa y aun no sabía manejar muy bien!- dijo mientras se carcajeaba por el recuerdo. –dios! Aun recuerdo la cara de mi papa gritándome…- se rió un poco más –Señorita existen maneras más fáciles de matarse, me dijo mi papa cuando baje del auto con el corazón alocado y con la cara de espanto- las chicas comenzaron a reírse viendo como Ino actuaba esa tan graciosa escena.

-y luego que paso?- pregunto Hinata

-ps me lleve varios botes de basura, casi atropello a una niña, pero conseguí lo que quería…-

-que era?- dijo Temari

-que me enseñaran a manejar! Aunque desde eso mi papa comenzó a dormir con las llaves del auto- se rió la rubia.

A lo que todas la miraron asombradas y se echaron a reír.

-te toca Temari…- dijo Ino

-yo? Am bueno…- se rasco la cabeza

-una vez salí con un chico mayor que yo me llevaba como cuatro años…- dijo apenada.

-válgame dios si Shikamaru se enterara…- dijo Sakura

-wa! No se vale contar lo que aquí decimos, debe quedar entre nosotras…- dijo Temari tratando de salvarse.

Sakura y las demás se echaron a reír –tranquila nadie le dirá a Shikamaru que llegaste a salir con Sasori…-

-co…mo saben que con el?- pregunto impactada.

-ah si fue con el?- dijo Sakura –yo solo lo decía en broma!- y todas se echaron a reír.

-bueno ya y que tal?- dijo Ino –por que mira que ese pelirrojo estaba muy guapo…- dijo mientras tomaba un poco más de su bebida.

-bueno fue genial, pero las cosas no funcionaron, era demasiado celoso… pero…- mrmuro a lo que todas pusieron cara de curiosidad.

-pero que?- pregunto impaciente Tenten

- besaba bien…- dijo picarona Temari

Todas se rieron y eso que pensaban que Temari era bastante sensata y la cosa es que también hacía locuras, Hinata se preocupo, seguía Matsuri y luego ella y nunca había hecho una locura, algo por lo que tengan que regañarla o reprenderla, no… nunca había hecho una travesura, siempre había sido la chica que hacía todo lo que su papa le ordenara y sin objeciones.

Se levanto sacando el celular como si alguien le hubiera llamado, era la perfecta excusa para huir.

-ya vuelvo…- dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa, todas hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Salió del lugar y vaya que hacía calor adentro por que sintió como el aire entraba a sus pulmones con tanta libertad, se apoyo en su auto mientras pensaba, su mente se encontraba afligida.

-locura… locura… ni una sola…- balbuceo, haciendo un recuento. –Creo que no he hecho nada que valga la pena contar…- susurro mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos –que rayo he hecho de mi vida…- se pregunto mientras se ocultaba un poco más entre sus manos.

-pasa algo Hinata?- pregunto Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella con cara de preocupación.

La ojiperla dio un respingo –emm… no, todo esta bien…- dijo nerviosa.

La pelirosa suspiró, -es por lo de las locuras, cierto?- y el punto es que Hinata a veces podía ser demasiado predecible.

Bajo la cabeza –si…- dijo apenada.

-Hinata no te preocupes por eso, era solo un juego, además tienes mucho tiempo para hacer locuras y ahora tendrás un compañero con quien hacerlas…- le sonrió –solo vive la vida Hinata y no te arrepientas de nada de lo que hagas y si fue un error aprende de el y si fue algo bueno disfrútalo y recuérdalo…ese es mi consejo antes de irme…- le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba con eterna dulzura.

-gracias Sakura…- dijo mientras se ponía sentimental.

La ojiperla la abrazo –voy a extrañarte…- le dijo Sakura.

-yo también…- dijo la Hyuga

-bueno ya, volvamos a la fiesta…- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima traicionera que se había escapado de su cárcel –rayos! Prometí que no lloraría…- dijo la pelirosa, Hinata le sonrío y es que a ella también se le había escapado una.

-ven…- le volvió a decir para voltearse y entrar al lugar.

-am si ya voy solo le voy a hablar a Hanabi para ver que esta haciendo…- dijo la ojiperla.

-claro…- dijo Sakura mientras entraba al lugar no sin antes voltear y sonreírle.

Espero pacientemente a que pasara por la puerta de entrada, para luego tomar la iniciativa y entrar al auto…

-algo de lo que no me he de arrepentir?- se dijo así misma –una locura?- se repitió –solo una vez…- balbuceó al encender el coche y comenzar la marcha.

-solo una vez…- se repitió mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar –solo una y no me he de arrepentir…- dijo mientras ubicaba a donde tenía que ir.

Comenzó a respirar más rápido y su corazón a latir más fuerte, sus manos a temblar y sus nervios a impacientarse, parecía eterno el camino pero eso no le iba a impedir llegar a su destino…

Había llegado al edificio correcto aquel enorme edifico lleno de departamentos -511- susurro pero antes se pregunto –estoy segura?- dijo mientras esperaba el elevador, la puerta plateada se abrió –si…- dijo mientras se introducía en el y sentía su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse a cada segundo, comenzaba a tener calor pero sus manos estaban tan frías y su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido a una inmensa ansiedad.

Camino por el pasillo a paso lento y se detuvo un instante, un eterno instante, –estoy segura de lo que estoy a punto de hacer?- se pregunto así misma una vez más como si deseara que alguien le contestara que alguien le gritara: ve, hazlo de una maldita vez!.

Y quizás ese grito lo escucho de su corazón por que por algún motivo emprendió el paso nuevamente -511- susurro otra vez al estar justo en frente de la puerta de madera, puerta que la separaba del rubio, barrera que la protegía de el o quizás al revés, comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y es que en esos momentos era inevitable no sentir nervios, se jalo un poco el vestido por acción de inercia, mientras se tallaba la cara repitiéndose –que rayos estoy a punto de hacer?- miro su reloj, evidentemente era tarde, pero había manejado ahí para nada o si? -quizás… este dormido- pensó al apoyar la cabeza sobre la puerta e intentar escuchar del otro lado de ella, pero nada más que silencio absoluto, -quizás este dormido…- balbuceo y no sabía si eso era bueno o era malo…

Emprendió el paso de regreso recogiendo sus pisadas todas y cada una poco a poco –pero… si estaba dormido…- pensó –seria más fácil, por que quizás así no lo recuerde!- se dijo dándose ánimos, así que recorrió otra vez esos cinco metros que se había alejado, se paro nuevamente frente a la puerta y acerco el puño dudando en tocarla –vamos!- se repitió –el se ira pronto a España! No tengo nada que perder por que ya lo perdí todo…- ok era oficial eso fue como el empujón que le hizo tocar la puerta con fuerza: el se ira a España! Resonó en su mente abrumándole el corazón.

Lo siguiente fue sorprenderse si que la había tocado con fuerza entonces pudo escuchar claramente su voz decir: -ya voy!-

Que tonta ahora no tendría como escapar, por que rayos tuvo que tocarla con tanta fuerza! se reprocho.

No busco que hacer, se descordino, sus nervios la atolondraron, comenzó a mirar a todos lados como si buscara un lugar donde esconderse y que por desgracia no había y justo cuando estaba a punto de arrancar a correr la puerta se deslizo dejándolo ver a el, con su habitual cabello revuelto, su cómoda ropa casual y su hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro –si?- pregunto sin saber de quien se trataba.

Quedo estática un momento, el suficiente como para que el la recorriera con la mirada sorprendido de verla metida en ese vestido y con la cara más pálida de la habitual.

La miro sin entender –Hinata que haces aqu…- susurro antes de que su voz sea ahogada por la presión de sus labios de ella sobre los suyos, y si lo estaba besando y si esa no era la mayor locura que podía hacer, entonces nada lo era, aun no sabía, había perdido la cuenta de las noches que paso preguntándose: que será besar a Naruto Uzumaki? Bueno, pues ahí estaba resolviendo sus dudas que le habían quitado el sueño tantas veces, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, mientras se paraba de puntillas para llegar hasta su altura, mientras poco a poco le robaba hasta el más mínimo rastro de aire presente en sus pulmones, como si le arrebatara el alma, cierto que estaba cometiendo la mayor locura de la historia, una que nadie había pensado en hacer, o en escribir, pero ese no era el punto, el punto es que se encontraba irremediablemente hechizada por aquellos labios y la idea de saber que seria tanto la primera como la última le hacía desear prolongarlo cada vez más, pero el infinito instante se había consumido así como su aire y la botella de valentía se había agotado, se sintió como la princesa recibiendo el beso de su príncipe azul y por un momento quiso creer en cuentos de hadas, se separo de el de golpe, de golpe como lo había besado, tratando de asimilar el sabor irremediable que se había impregnado en su boca, sentía como una ola de emociones la ahogaba en un mar de sensaciones, un mar del que no podía escabullirse nadando.

Pero su espalda a la pared, necesitaba apoyarse un momento o se desmayaria de la impresión, de la embriagues que le produció probar sus labios con tanta ausencia de frenesí, bajo la cabeza ahora más que nunca no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-ma… ñana… es el ensayo de la boda… no faltes por favor…- fue lo único que balbuceo para luego salir huyendo de ahí como una verdadera lunática, no le importo el simple hecho de tener tacones y que pudiera caerse, el punto era salir huyendo de ahí a como de lugar

El no pudo decir nada estaba estático como si sus músculos se hubieran congelado, ni siquiera podía parpadear de la impresión de echo no sabía si ese momento tan fugaz había sido real o no.

Llego al auto y se tapo la boca con fuerza, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el volante –que rayos hice!- grito como loca dentro del coche un señor que pasaba por ahí se le quedo mirando a lo que ella se apeno y guardo su mirada, su corazón latía con fuerza y su rostro estaba como un semáforo en alto.

-esta mal, esta mal!- dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, que le pasaba o sea era el novio de una de sus amigas y ella fue y le robo un beso, eso en definitiva no estaba bien, pero si ella misma fue la que le dijo que no se arrepintiera de nada… lo conocía bien, el era demasiado dulce como para contarle a Sakura la cual era el amor de su vida, que Hinata le había besado además el iba a irse, jamás volvería a verla así que su amistad ya valía menos que un cacahuate si ya de por si lo iba a perder que importaba si le robaba un beso, si ese era el símbolo con que lo recordaría toda la vida: un beso.

Llego a su casa y cuando vio el celular tenía muchísimas llamadas perdidas de sus amigas, 10 de Matsuri, 15 de Temari, 20 de Tenten, 23 de Sakura y como 40 de la insistente Ino y Naruto 0, era obvio que no iba a llamarle y tendría suerte si iba a su boda, pero lo hecho, hecho esta eso fue lo que pensó antes de llamarle a Ino e inventarle que le surgió un problema…

Llego a su casa y se sentó por un instante en la sala, necesitaba pensar, asimilar las cosas, la cabeza iba a estallarle, su corazón aun latía despavorido y sentía el recuerdo más fresco que nunca, se rozo los labios con los dedos y mientras cerro sus ojos y era como si aún pudiera sentirlo, suspiro enamorada, se sentía en las nubes, completamente perdida y eso no le importaba, si la cordura la había perdido por completo en el momento en el que había rozado sus labios, pero bien sabía que ese era tan solo un beso robado, un beso no correspondido, un beso que pudo arrancarle de la boca, y es que no había recibido mejor regalo de bodas que ese.

Agito su cabeza estresada, pero que rayos había hecho? Estaba mal y bien lo sabía, pero por alguna razón parecía no importarle mucho y el hecho es que si le importaba solo que aún se encontraba sumergida en la melodía de ese sueño tan embriagador, suspirando como una reverenda loca, se tapo la cara, no soportaba el pensar que lo había besado, eso era algo inalcanzable para ella, pero ahí estaba… con el sabor de sus labios en su boca.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió volver a la realidad a la que pertenecía, resignada guardaba aquel dulce recuerdo en su corazón en lo más sagrado de el, se levanto camino al baño, necesitaba ir a dormir por que mañana seria un día muy pesado, cuando de pronto escucho la puerta sonar, volteo la mirada, y ahí estaba… su pequeña hermanita, con los zapatos en mano y la respiración más pausada que lo normal como si esta la delatara, Hinata la observo entre la oscuridad.

-Hanabi?- le pregunto

Esta dio un respingo, estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto, no se suponía que su hermana aún estaría de reventón con sus amigas? Bueno, al parecer la cosas no eran así.

Hinata se molesto un poco, su actitud era bastante sospechosa.

-Donde estabas?- le pregunto con una voz seria.

-em…- balbuceo tratando de sacarse una respuesta contundente de la manga.

Pero por Dios! Y quien era ella para reclamarle algo… si ella también había cometido locuras esa noche.

-mejor ve a dormir….- dijo mientras se volteaba y se introducía en su habitación.

Hanabi no sabía que exactamente había pasado, solo agradeció aquel golpe de suerte…

* * *

><p>un review! por fa!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui les traigo el cuarto capítulo y para serles sincera no planeaba subirlo hasta dentro de una semana... pero resulta que ahora tengo una vocecita de conciencia que no me deja vivir con su: ya lo subiste? subelo y shalalala wa! estoy hablando de ti Dayhani ¬¬ jajajajajajaja no es cierto. bueno chicas aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo que lo disfruten, no olviden dejarme un review! q esa es la unica razón por la que sigo escribiendo... :D

* * *

><p>Cuarto capítulo: Mi pequeña venganza...<p>

Su alarma comenzó a sonar y sabía lo que significaba: un día menos de libertad, se levanto con absoluta pesadez, parecía estar desvelada y es que durmió pero no descanso, por que su conciencia la atormento a cada segundo de la noche.

Se levanto sin más, tenía que hacerlo por que el personal del servicio acababa de llegar con la inmobiliaria y los arreglos florales, los chef´s y demás.

La mañana entera se la paso dirigiendo gente, poniendo mesas por aquí, sillas por allá, arreglos de rosas por aquella mesa, manteles, cubiertos, copas, vasos etc. Y realmente eso fue algo bueno, por que le hizo distraer su mente y así no incursionarse en el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Su casa había quedado bellamente adornada, había sido un trabajo pesado pero al final lo había conseguido.

-muchas gracias…- le dijo al personal reunido, para que luego fuesen a descansar en espera del verdadero ajetreo.

Estaba completamente segura de que en esa fiesta no habría mucha gente conocida suya, su padre había invitado a sus empresarios amigos, si aquella gente de clase y dinero, al igual que su prometido había invitado a sus amigos que ella ni siquiera conocía.

Se fue a su habitación para descansar un rato, después se puso de pie y se metió a bañar, se tomo su tiempo, necesitaba despejarse, estaba echa todo un enredo, el agua le hizo bien, le hizo pensar con la cabeza más fría y despejarse del estrés que la oprimía, salió del baño tan pronto como termino su ducha y se puso aquel vestido que había comprado para esa ocasión, se arreglo como solo ella sabía hacerlo y salió a esperar a sus invitados.

Salió al jardín de su casa con tanto personal en ella ese era el único lugar que se encontraba solo y necesitaba pensar, se sentó en una banca justo en frente de la fuente del gran jardín como si esperara algo, inundando sus pupilas con ese hermoso jardín justo como los paisajes que el rubio iba a buscar, sacudió la cabeza para intentar borrar su nombre aunque sea por un leve momento…

-Hinata…- escucho una voz, que le susurraba en el oído.

Volteo la mirada suavemente para encontrarse con la de su prometido tan apuestamente vestido con ese traje de gala.

-Kiba…- susurro mientras este la besaba y tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-que piensas?- le pregunto, mientras entre lazaba sus manos con las suyas, a lo que ella dio un respingo.

-nada…- le contesto bajito.

-segura?- le pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-si…- afirmó ella sin más.

-bueno entonces ven…- dijo mientras la jalaba de la muñeca –quiero que mama te vea…- le dijo el.

La gente comenzó a llegar poco a poco, su papa había llegado de Suiza esa misma tarde para estar en el evento de su hija y Hinata tenía que dar gracias a Dios que no lo haya olvidado como la mayoría de las cosas que tenían que ver con ella o con Hanabi; si, y llego con gente, con sus importantes amigos, empresarios que Hinata no conocía en lo absoluto pero que Kiba parecía que si y eso era justamente lo que a Hiashi Hyuga le agradaba de Kiba, que fuera un hombre de negocios como el, alguien que llevaría las empresas Hyuga a la cima.

Pero por suerte llegaron sus amigos y por supuesto su querido primo Neji, era bastante obvio que el rubio no iba a asomar su semblante azul por ahí y estaba bastante claro que mucho menos Sakura iba a asomarlo por que ella estaba en España arreglando los últimos detalles para que pudieran asegurar su estancia en aquel país. El rubio se había quedado en Japón para terminar de empacar y para devolver el departamento al dueño, departamento que compartía con la pelirosa.

Llego el momento en el que la gente se reunió en esa gran mesa ya tiempo después de escuchar la orquesta en vivo que en el salón se encontraba, tiempo después de que entre ellos hablaran de finanzas y de economía, para que ahora la comida sea servida, Hinata se había sentado junto a su prometido quien en ese momento se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y su padre se sentó justo enfrente con Hanabi a un lado.

La gente parecía disfrutar del festejo, hasta que Kiba tomo la iniciativa y con una cuchara y su copa llamo la atención de los invitados una vez que la consiguió…

- para empezar quiero agradecer la presencia de todos…- los invitados aplaudieron.-estoy muy contento por tener la suerte de casarme con la hermosa Hinata Hyuga…- sonrió mientras la miraba y la tomaba de la mano –la mujer a la cual quiero hacer muy feliz…- dijo mientras le besaba la mano, todos hicieron un abucheo afirmativo.

- bueno…- dijo mientras levantaba la copa, haciendo que los demás imitaran su acción –yo quiero brindar por…- dijo el castaño antes de ser interrumpido por el alboroto de la puerta, los invitados se alarmaron y giraron la mirada hacia la puerta.

-suéltenme quiero hablar con Kiba Inuzuka!- grito una voz masculina del otro lado del gran salón, Hinata solo alcanzó a alarmarse y ponerse pálida de la preocupación, al reconocer la voz, era evidente que los guardias no querían dejarlo pasar.

Cuando segundos después apareció el guapo rubio cruzando la gran puerta, con prisa, esmerado, alarmado y con la evidente desesperación en los cabellos, Hinata trago saliva y se levanto rápido y de sopetón rogando por que el rubio no hiciera una locura, mientras Naruto caminaba hacia el Inuzuka, ella se paro frente a el entre el y Kiba

–Hinata arrimat…- le tapo la boca con las manos, por que evidentemente el rubio iba a cometer una autentica locura.

-tu… tu cámara! No tenías que armar tanto alboroto por una simple cámara, ven, vamos te la devuelvo!- dijo exasperada.

-Hinata todo esta bien?- pregunto Kiba que aún no se tragaba el cuento.

-Claro cariño solo me presto su cámara y vino por ella, es que es de su trabajo y yo le insistí en que me la preste y la necesita con apuros, tu tranquilo…- le sonrió

Los invitados estaban evidentemente alarmados incluso Hiashi Hyuga quiso entrometerse lo bueno es que tenía a Hanabi a un lado, la cual lo persuadió y le robo la atención haciendo que se olvidara de la escena.

La gente murmuraba cosas cosa que se noto claramente aunque todos ahí conocían al rubio y lo muy exagerado que era con incluso cosas muy simples, bueno a "todos" me refiero a sus amigos.

-ok, amor…- dijo el Inuzuka se acerco a ella y le dio un beso frente a los invitados.

La gente comenzó hacer escándalo –wuuuuu!- gritaron al unísono haciéndole hervir la sangre al rubio mudo, ella sonrió y mostró un semblante tímido al hacer su prometido eso delante de la gente, como si necesitara dejarle en claro al rubio que la chica era de su propiedad.

-ahora vuelvo…- dijo mientras salía apurada tratando de no verse esmerada por su desesperación que comenzaba a consumirla, poco a poco y tan cruelmente.

-te esperamos!- dijo Kiba alzando la voz mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

Volvió a sonreír la ojiperla y cuando cruzo la puerta respiro profundo, entonces comenzó a jalonear al rubio aún con la boca tapada hasta su habitación para que pudieran hablar mejor sin que empleados o invitados los escucharan y lo peor era que aunque sabía que no debía alterarse su corazón lo había hecho, parecía que no lo había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo por que el escuchar su voz le hizo recordar cuanto iba a extrañarlo.

-que rayos voy hacer?- se pregunto mientras arrastraba al rubio hasta su cuarto, era claro que no sabía que hacer y eso comenzaba a estresarla y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tenerlo frente a ella en esos momentos y es más rozar sus labios aquellos labios que había tocado una noche antes, era evidente que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerle para salir de aquella situación, situación de la que se había prometido no arrepentirse jamás.

Lo llevo hasta su habitación ese siempre había sido el sitio donde se escondía cuando más lo necesitaba y justo en ese momento necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el rubio, aunque no sabía con que pretexto lo haría.

Entro a su cuarto lo soltó mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y se quedaba frente a la puerta tratando de reflexionar con que cara lo miraría a los ojos, se volteo poco a poco y lo primero que trato de hacer fue musitar su nombre -Narut…- dijo antes de ser callada con sus labios que le ahogaron la voz, y sentir como el los rozaba con suavidad mientras ponía fuerza en sus muñecas y la aprisionaba sobre la puerta, ella forcejeo tratando de safarse por que estaba asustada, pero fue inútil por que evidentemente el era más fuerte que ella, le quito todo el aire de los pulmones y todo el lápiz labial de la boca y se separo de ella con suavidad, y ella misma podía jurar que jamás lo volvería a besar.

-que cruel yo no me resistí cuando me besaste ayer…- le reclamo el rubio, mientras la miraba con el semblante más cínico que pudiera poner, mientras el mismo se rozaba los labios con el dedo índice, después de probar los de ella.

-por que hiciste eso!- grito alarmada, tratando de fingir demencia por lo sucedido la noche anterior, mientras restregaba el dorso de su mano contra sus labios como si quisiera quitarse indicios de ese beso que le acababa de robar el rubio.

-es una pequeña venganza…- dijo el relajado sacándola de sus cabales.

-venganza? Por que?- dijo tratando de fingir no recordar.

-por lo que hiciste ayer!- respondió el levantando la voz.

-que hice?- dijo tratando de poner una cara sorprendida, rayos si que estaba metida en un problema y lo peor es que contrabajo le sostenía la mirada.

-que? No te acuerdas?- pregunto el mientras levantaba una ceja, dudando de su afirmación.

-no, no lo recuerdo…- afirmo ella preocupada, sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a consumirla como aquella vocecita molesta de conciencia comenzaba a abrumarla.

-me besaste- dijo el de manera directa, mirándola a los ojos.

-que? No mientas!- reclamo ella evidentemente enojada, como si lo que el rubio dijera no fueran más que disparates, aguantando a cada instante el sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas.

-no lo hago! Acaso no lo recuerdas?- pregunto no creyendo en sus mentiras.

-no! no lo recuerdo! Estas loco! Como voy a besarte?- grito alarmada, tratando de verse segura de su mentira –quizás lo soñaste!- le grito.

-que mal…- dijo el –quizás si le digo a tu querido prometido lo recuerdes…- emprendió la marcha y le rozo el hombro pasando junto a ella, dejándola estupefacta, dejándola tan pálida como la nieve.

-espera!- grito ella y el solo alcanzo a sonreír, mientras ella lo sujetaba de la camisa, con fuerza.

-ya te acordaste?- pregunto atrevido.

-bueno, si, tengo un vago recuerdo…- dijo mientras se frotaba la sien –este dolor de cabeza…- murmuro –es… estaba tomada, si eso! estaba tomada, ya sabes anoche fue mi despedida de soltera y estaba tomada y por eso hice tonterías!- dijo tratando de verse creíble.

-tonterías?- pregunto el

-si, si como que podrás creer que me subí a la mesa del bar a bailar, cante en el karaoke como loca y… y… y…-

-y me besaste…- dijo el

-si, si eso! fue por el alcohol…-

-enserio?- pregunto el

-si, si fue por eso!- sonrió, mientras asentía con la cabeza, mientras sentía como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, quizás estaba mal, el mentirle, el no gritarle que lo iba extrañar que lo amaba, quizás estaba mal el que ella negara sus sentimiento frente a el, teniendo la mejor oportunidad para decírselos, pero iba a casarse y nada iba a impedir su unión con el castaño, su juventud había pasado, su tiempo de soñar con cuentos de hadas se había consumado, ahora tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y por ahora negar sus fuertes sentimientos que la consumían era lo mejor, para no tener problemas ni con el rubio ni con Sakura ni mucho menos con su prometido.

-eso explica el porque me besaste me empujaste hacia dentro de mi departamento- ella abrió los ojos mientras lo escuchaba –abriste la puerta de mi habitación y me derrumbaste sobre la cama mientras abrías poco a poco mi camisa y te desprendías del vestido negro que se te pegaba a la piel…- le dijo mientras poco a poco acortaba la distancia entre ella y el.

-solo te bese no quise violarte!- grito molesta.

-entonces si te acuerdas…- afirmo el y ella se dio cuenta de que se delato sola, el sonrió triunfante.

-bueno eso lo se, por que obviamente si hubiera intentado desnudarte tu me hubieras detenido, cabe aclarar que además yo no estaba en mis cabales- dijo casi segura.

-y que tal si no?- dijo el mientras daba un paso hacia ella

-que tal si no?- pregunto sin entender.

-que tal si no quería que pararas?- dijo mientras le clavaba la mirada, ella trago saliva absolutamente agobiada.

-por que harías eso?- pregunto entre confundida y asustada.

-mmm… olvídalo… el punto es que te acuerdas del beso…- dijo el sonriente

-ah… si sobre eso… lo siento, no vuelvo a beber como loca…- la chica se rasco la nuca apenada, creyendo que se había librado de la confusión.

-no estabas tomada…- aseguro el más que seguro.

-eh?- musito alarmada

-no estabas tomada, estabas en tus casillas…-

-claro que no! estaba muuuuuuuuuuuy tomada!- dijo ella sintiendo que le ardía mucho mentir.

-ah… claro… y pretendes que lo crea no?- le dijo irónico.

-deberías… ya que es la verdad!- dijo ella alzando la voz.

El suspiro quedante –te conozco desde hace años! Y la única vez que bebiste un sorbo de una cerveza caíste desmayada al suelo! Y fui yo el que tuvo que cargarte y llevarte a casa!- dijo molesto

Ella se sonrojo –bueno, bueno eso fue hace años, ya ahorita soy más fuerte con el alcohol…- dijo sacándose ese pretexto de quien sabe donde.

El se carcajeo como nunca, la miro de frente –entonces por que tu "champaña" era refresco?- pregunto fijamente

Ella trago saliva mientras los nervios la traicionaban y su mente le fallaba para buscar otra buena excusa –yo… yo… yo…- comenzó a balbucear nerviosa –como sabes que era refresco?- pregunto enojada.

-por que tu querido prometido sabe que no puedes tomar alcohol y por que el líquido de tu copa era de un tono diferente al de los demás, quieres más argumentos? Cuando eres tu la que esta mintiendo…- le reclamo.

-bueno eso es por que yo… yo… yo…-

-acéptalo Hinata- dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y la miraba cada vez más de frente, ella sintió nervios al tener sus ojos zafiro tan cerca de su pupila.

-bueno ya! Si lo admito no estaba tomada! Feliz?- pregunto frustrada, viéndose presionada por el.

El sonrió –vez que fácil es decir la verdad… Ahora…- dijo mientras se acercaba más –quiero saber por que me besaste?- le pregunto sin rodeos y es que así era el.

-bueno eso fue… por… un… una apuesta si por eso!- dijo creyéndoselo, ya ni se daba cuenta de los disparates que le estaba inventando.

-una apuesta?- pregunto confuso –con quien?-

-con… con las chicas… si con las chicas…- dijo mintiendo una y otra vez.

El levanto la ceja –sabes que Sakura fue a tu despedida no?-

Ella se alarmo –cla… claro…- había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle.

-hiciste una apuesta sobre besarme estando mi novia ahí?-

Que puñalada "mi novia!" por un diminuto enorme momento había olvidado su posición en esa situación ella era algo así como la estúpida enamorada que va a casarse… –ahhh…- balbuceo, viéndose acorralada.

-voy a llamarle para preguntarle- dijo mientras sacaba su celular a toda prisa y comenzaba a marcar.

-no, no lo hagas… yo… realmente, no fue así…-dijo mientras tomaba su mano con el celular impidiendo que terminara de marcar el número, bajo la cabeza.

-entonces como fue?- le cuestiono.

-bueno yo… mejor hablamos en otro momento si?- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta tratando de huir de el.

-no vas a salir de aquí!- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la puerta, su voz se oía severa y autoritaria.

La estaba haciendo sufrir y lo peor es que en cualquier momento reventaría del llanto y dejaría sacar a la luz sus sentimientos, el rubio había hecho un tremendo esfuerzo por sacarle ese poco de información y parecía no estar satisfecho.

-en otro momento hablamos, lo prometo!- dijo ella tratando de quitar su mano de la puerta.

-cuando?, cuando estés en el altar?, cuando estés diciendo "acepto" o mejor en el avión cuando me vaya!- rezongo –mejor dime por que me besaste y me iré, sin preguntar ni reprochar nada… solo eso quiero saber…- le dijo con una voz más suave esto último.

Ella trago saliva, como deseaba cellar sus labios en ese momento –yo… yo… mejor hablamos luego, lo prometo… déjame salir…- le suplico.

-deja de evadirme y dime por que lo hiciste?- grito molesto mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la jalaba.

-por que estoy enamorada de ti! Feliz! Ya lo dije ahora deja de molestarme!- lagrimo un poco…

-que!- pregunto el

-eres un idiota- dijo mientras lo empujaba para salir de ahí abrió la puerta molesta, indignada con el corazón hecho añicos y comenzó a caminar, cuando sintió que el atrapo su muñeca la jalo hacia adentro cerro la puerta y la acorralo.

En su rostro portaba una mirada, tan… diferente, una que ella no conocía, lo miro un poco asustada…

-que haces?- pregunto ella llorosa, el solo se limito a mirarla de frente, ella giro el rostro sonrojada –déjame, tengo que ir con mi prometido…- dijo mientras lo empujaba otra vez y el ponía más fuerza.

-desde cuando sientes eso por mi?-

-ya no me preguntes más, no vale la pena recordarlo, yo me casare mañana y tu amas a alguien así que no preguntes cosas sin sentido…- dijo tratando de salir de ahí antes de que reventara en llanto.

-estoy celoso!- dijo mientras giraba la mirada a otra parte.

-ce…loso?- pregunto sin entender.

-si, celoso, muy celoso!- le grito para que lo escuchara, para que no le quedaran dudas.

-de que exactamente estas celoso?- le volvió a cuestionar

-de…- balbuceo el.

-sabes que, no me lo digas eso es asunto tuyo, mira tengo que volver ya tarde demasiado y podrían pensar cosas equivocadas…- lo empujo un poco abriéndose paso y así abrir la puerta.

-entonces que las piensen…- dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta.

Hinata comenzaba a impacientarse, que no se daba cuenta que necesitaba salir de ahí? Que necesitaba respirar otro aire que no fuera el que estaba cerca de el, que ya no soportaba compartir el aire un segundo más…

-Hinata!- tocaron la puerta.

-es Kiba…- balbuceo pálida.

-ah… tu prometido…- dijo el rubio relajado.

-Naruto esto no esta bien el podría pensar cosas que no son, es mejor que te vayas, por favor…-

-irme? Según recuerdo estaba invitado a la fiesta…-

-ah bueno si lo estas pero… bueno entonces ayúdame a fingir…-

-Hinata estas ahí?- volvió a preguntar el castaño del otro lado de la puerta, más alarmado que la primera vez que toco la puerta.

-por favor Naruto…- suplico.

-ok, que quieres que haga?- le pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, sonrió más tranquila.

-Hinata estas ahí?- pregunto irritado el muchacho.

-si!- contesto mientras abría la puerta.

-que esta pasando aquí? Y Naruto?- pregunto.

-en el baño…- dijo tranquila.

-en el baño de tu habitación?- dijo un tanto molesto.

-bueno si es que los demás estaban ocupados y creo que algo le hizo mal no ah salido del baño desde que entro…- le dijo al muchacho.

-ah… - dijo el Inuzuka creyéndole a la chica –entonces es por eso que entro tan apurado?-

-ah… si es por eso… le daba pena decirlo…- dijo en voz baja.

-estaba preocupado por ti… entonces esperare contigo a que Naruto salga del baño…- le acaricio la mejilla.

-esta bien cariño…- balbuceo más relajada viendo que Kiba le creía.

El rubio escuchaba la conversación desde el baño, claro que la escuchaba se oía clara y fuerte, rodó los ojos enojado –claro algo me hizo daño…- balbuceo molesto mientras se sentaba sobre el retrete evidentemente tapado esperando a el momento en el que tenga que salir, quizá unos cinco minutos más y saldría fingiendo mejoría.

Mientras que la pareja se sentó en la cama a esperar al rubio, Kiba se quedo mirando a Hinata, se veía muy bonita con ese vestido, ella vio que la miraba.

-que pasa?- le dijo

-nada…- dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla.

El rubio husmeo abriendo la puerta un poco y cuando vio la escena supo que ese momento era la señal para salir de ahí.

-vaya que me siento mejor!- dijo alegre mientras interrumpía a la pareja.

Kiba hizo una mueca después de separarse de la ojiperla y Hinata solo suspiro resignada.

-ups! Los interrumpí? Perdón que torpe soy…- sonrió irónico, como si retara al castaño.

-no te preocupes Naruto ya tendremos más tiempo…- dijo Kiba y Naruto solo se le quedo mirando con los ojos llenos de sangre como si echara fuego.

-ah… y si vamos a la fiesta?- dijo la chica interrumpiendo las miradas que se estaban mandando mutuamente.

-claro amor vamos a la fiesta…- dijo mientras la sujetaba de la mano y salían.

Hinata se volteo antes de salir y movió los labios sin emitir sonido –Gracias…- el rubio le dio una media sonrisa.

Kiba al fin pudo brindar como lo planeaba desde un principio, Hinata no sabía que hacer o pensar estaba entre la espada y la pared ya que sabía muy bien que amaba al rubio y que este ya lo sabía pero el punto es que su opinión no le importaba a nadie ella debía casarse con Kiba y punto y si lo pensaba desde cierto modo no era tan malo Kiba era un hombre amable, atento y bastante atractivo y quizá algún día ella se olvidaría del rubio para empezar a amar al castaño, si en definitiva eso debía hacer, aunque su corazón le decía que era una locura, trataba de frenarlo con su razón, razón? Claro la que perdió cuando decidió ir a buscarlo a su departamento y justamente cuando había prometido no arrepentirse de lo que hizo en esos momentos comenzaba a dudar de dicha promesa que ella misma se hizo.

No podía sostenerle la mirada al rubio mira que declarársele por mera presión, si eso la tenía mal y mas sabiendo que el rubio ya sabía demasiado de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Trato de verse serena y calmada el resto de la fiesta, platicaba con los invitados hasta que por un momento vio entre la gente al rubio platicando con alguien, no se fijo de quien se trataba, y no estaba muy lejos de ella, solo que… se dio cuenta de que estaba apuestamente vestido quizás no lo había notado por que estaba tan desesperada en escapar de el que no se fijo, lo cierto es que con ese traje negro la camisa color vino, ella se había perdido un momento mirándolo, un eterno momento, el la había hipnotizado como solo el sabía hacerlo, le había robado la atención, los suspiros y estaba acelerando su corazón, de un momento a otro el rubio giro la mirada chocando con la de ella, quien la encontró mirándolo con tanto detalle, ella se alarmo y volteo la mirada tan rápido como pudo fingiendo que no había pasado nada, sonrojándose por su estupidez, el rubio solo sonrío para sí mismo.

El resto de lo que quedaba de la velada se la paso esquivando esa azul mirada con bastante destreza y procurando no quedarse sola por miedo a lo que el rubio pudiera decirle, se había puesto la máscara de la felicidad fingiendo alegría mientras estaba tomada de la mano de su prometido.

Los invitados comenzaron a irse poco a poco algunos pasados mas de copas que otros, otros más se fueron con la sonrisa entre los labios por haberla pasado tan bien esa noche –estupenda fiesta…- decían algunos al salir del lugar, se despidió de cada uno con la mejor cara con la más dulce sonrisa y al final se despidió de su prometido.

-ya me voy… llevare a mama a casa…- le dijo el castaño a su prometida en la entrada del lugar donde se podía apreciar claramente el oscuro manto de la noche.

-esta bien amor ve y descansa…- le dijo ella.

El sonrió –gracias… - dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la boca.

-kiba! Vamos!- revoloteo su madre en el auto.

-ya me voy mama se impacienta…- dijo el castaño

-si, esta bien…- dijo ella.

-buenas noches futura señora Inuzuka…- la muchacha dio un respingo al oír esas palabras.

-buenas noches…- le dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, su padre se había ido a dormir y Hanabi había desaparecido misteriosamente –seguro ya se fue a dormir…- dijo al pensar en donde rayos podría estar su pequeña hermanita.

Una vez que se despidió de Kiba entro a la casa y cerro la puerta dando un suspiro de alivio, se tallo un poco los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación donde le esperaba su cómoda y muy cálida cama en la cual dormiría por última vez.

Gracias al cielo el rubio ya se había ido, trato de pensar en que momento se marcho pero no pudo recordarlo, tan solo de un momento a otro lo perdió de vista y de eso no supo más de el, trataba de no pensar en eso era mejor así, ya que después de todo el y ella no tenían de nada de que hablar.

Algo extraño pasaba pensó justo al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación entre abierta, ella recordaba haberla cerrado, ah pero que equivocada estaba si fue el rubio quien había salido de último, si en definitiva el la había dejado así, así que sin más que pensar empujo la puerta y entro buscando el interruptor de la oscura habitación, lo encontró y lo oprimió ligeramente abriéndole paso a la luz de su lámpara…

-te estaba esperando...- dijo una voz, a lo que ella quedo perpleja.

* * *

><p>que tal quedo? wa! díganme por fa! ya saben que su opinion es importante! y gracias a las pocas chicas que siguen este fic, no importa cuantas sean! lo importante es que alguien lo lea! gracias a todas! :3<p>

Dejen un review!

p.d Dayhani espero q estes satisfecha! ¬¬ jajajajaja


	5. Chapter 5

Estode... Hola? siento la demora... pasaron muchas cosas por las que no había tenido la oportunidad de subir este fic, me paso de todo! por eso no había tenido tiempo de subir el capitulo, se que no hay excusas pero son buenas razones lo juro!

bueno de todas formas aquí se los dejo ah y por cierto mil gracias a Alabdiel por la sugerencia que me dio, la toma muchísimo en cuenta y podrás notarlo en este capítulo, gracias Alabdiel.

y am bueno les debo una disculpa por que yo pensaba que este fic solo lo leían chicas pero me entere de que también hay chicos! eso me emociono muchísimo, me alegra que los lectores sean mixtos! y bueno mil gracias por leer, siento la demora u.u

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: La declaración olvidada...<p>

-te estaba esperando…- escucho el sonido de una voz justo en su espalda.

-¡ah!- grito asustada, mientras se volteaba para encontrarse con su mirada, mientras se sujetaba el pecho justo donde estaba su corazón como para intentar apaciguar su impacto de verlo ahí. -¡¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto alarmada, creyendo que se había desecho de el, que ya no tendría que lidiar más con el fulgor de sus intensos ojos.

-Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente…- dijo el muchacho sentado en su cama mientras posaba el rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

Suspiro quedante justo cuando pensó que el se había marchado por que había olvidado aquella tonta confesión de la tarde.

-y…- balbuceo buscando fuerza – ¿quien te dio permiso de entras a mi habitación?- no es que estuviera molesta, solo que los nervios comenzaban a matarla.

El muchacho alzo una ceja.

-que… ¡que tal si entraba en paños menores a la habitación!- le reprocho tratando de hacerlo sentir mal.

-mmm…- balbuceo él –no tengo tanta suerte…- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo repentinamente.

-bien respecto a nuestra platica pendiente…- argumento él regresando al tema.

Ella se quedo un momento ensimismada, le había dado mucho trabajo escapar la primera vez, por no considerarlo un golpe de mucha suerte ¿y ahora como saldría de esa? Eso mismo se preguntaba, se había incursionado demasiado en sus pensamientos tanto que el rubio comenzaba a impacientarse.

-lo estas haciendo otra vez…- le dijo el mientras la veía hundida entre pensamientos.

-¿que… cosa…?- pregunto sin entender de que le estaba hablando.

-huir, escapar, escabullirte, esconderte, lo estas haciendo de nuevo como la última vez…-

-¿la… ultima vez?- pensó para sí misma en silencio.

¿De que rayos estaba hablando? Se encontraba mareada entre sus palabras, ella siempre sabía a que se refería el rubio cuando hablaba, incluso cuando contaba un chiste tonto, pero en ese momento se encontraba ajena de sus pensamientos.

-¿ul… tima vez?- pregunto. Si apenas había hablado con el en la tarde hace apenas unas horas ¿como de un momento a otro se había vuelto en la maestra del escape?

El le sonrió solo a ella –sabía que lo bloqueaste…- ¿bloquear? ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? Suspiro resignado, respiro profundo para luego revolverse la cabellera rubia lleno de desesperación, la miro mientras se mordía el labio inferior como si con esta acción reprimiera un grito que se escaparía de sus labios. -cielos…- dijo mientras volvía a revolverse el cabello una y otra vez ella lo miraba intrigada no entendiendo que exactamente estaba pasando ahí –hace años… hiciste algo…- susurro bajito mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos tratando de no mirarla.

¿Pero que rayos había hecho? Ella era una chica demasiado tranquila como para hacer una travesura, locura o ir en contra de la palabra de su padre.

Entre abrió la boca como si se encontrara más confundida que hace un momento.

-será… posible…- pensó para sí misma en silencio.

El rubio se descubrió la cara –el último día de clases en la prepa…- dijo mirándola, no apartando la mirada de la suya, posando la pupila en su rostro por que quería ver la expresión de su cara al recordar aquella acción…

Y de un instante a otro la palidez de su rostro se hizo más claro, mientras que las cuencas de sus ojos comenzaban a lidiar una batalla por querer escapar de sus órbitas.

Le sonrió al mirarla y al ver su respiración pausada le dijo –creo que ya lo recordaste…-

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentía aquello por el… un extraño sentimiento que no sentía con otra persona, que nunca había sentido, que no estaba en los libros de texto que leía, que no se sentía como al comer un helado en la tarde, esa extraña sensación que por años se había reservado para sí misma y que estaba pensando en sacar a flote… aun no sabe cuantas noches paso en vela o cuantas veces le hizo la misma pregunta a su almohada para caber en la conclusión de que al final iba a hacer la locura más grande y el punto es que solo podían pasar dos cosas: ganar todo o perderlo todo, pero ahora estaba decidida y segura tan segura como que después de la luna sale el sol, solo necesitaba una dosis alta de valentía y esa no sabía donde comprarla.

Era el último día en la prepa, el último día de clases para ser exactos, y si no se daba prisa sería también el último día que se cruzaría con esos ojos zafiro, el último día que se quedaría colgada de su sonrisa, el último día que lo vería… y eso le congelaba el corazón.

Todo el día se la paso ausente, ajena del mundo, tan solo ella y sus pensamientos mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez de manera incesante si estaba absoluta y completamente segura de esta locura.

-quiero una señal…- dijo mientras estampaba el rostro en el pupitre golpeándose la frente.

-chicos fue un placer darles clase y conocerlos, a cada uno de ustedes…- dijo el maestro mientras miraba por última vez el rostro de sus alumnos algunos con una lagrima contenida en los ojos.

-mucha suerte, sigan sus sueños y yo… sinceramente los voy a extrañar…- dijo Kakashi el maestro de matemáticas el que los había atormentado con toda clase de horribles ejercicios pero que al final se convirtió en el favorito de ellos.

-¿también a mi maestro?- pregunto el ocurrente rubio, mientras alzaba desesperadamente la mano para llamar la atención quizás por última vez.

-si, si también a ti, Naruto…- y le otorgo una última sonrisa a su alumno hiperactivo, loco, alterado pero perseverante y… especial alumno… el rubio le sonrió satisfecho.

Hinata solo se le quedo viendo quizás por última vez, así que no iba a perder la oportunidad de perderse por una última vez en sus ojos tan transparentes como el agua y al quedarse clavada dijo –una señal…- y justo un segundo después de terminar su oración sonó el timbre y fue ahí cuando supo que sería la última vez que lo escuchaba, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo del salón como una verdadera estampida y en ese momento Hinata Hyuga entendió que su señal no llegaría por que esa era realmente su señal… así que mejor decidió sacar la poca valentía que guardaba para ocasiones muy especiales y corrió en su búsqueda.

-¡¿dime Hinata te acuerdas o no? –le pregunto un tanto impaciente el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama y la veía en shock.

Y ahí se encontraba ella corriendo para buscarlo como una verdadera loca y lo peor es que no le importaba el hecho de que el aire de los pulmones se le estaba acabando y justo en ese momento fue cuando lo vio perdido mirando un árbol uno de los tanto árboles de la escuela y es que quizá ese tenía algo de especial…

Suspiro al mirarlo ahora era necesaria la cucharada de valentía, apretó los puños y se acerco despacio hasta el…

-Sabes este árbol me trae muchos recuerdos…- dijo al acariciar el tronco con suma delicadeza.

Ella quedo perpleja justo detrás de el mientras escuchaba las palabras salir de sus labios, el se volteo y le sonrió, ella quedo petrificada oh no maldita sonrisa que la dejaba como idiota sin remedio, pero saco su frasco de valentía y decidió abrirlo…

-Naruto…- balbuceo.

-¿si?- pregunto el.

-am… ¿podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto deseando que sus pies se pegaran al suelo como las raíces del árbol que el estaba mirando.

-claro Hinata ¿que pasa?- le pregunto al dirigir su mirada hacía ella.

Ella trago saliva al sentir el cien por ciento de su atención sobre sí.

-bueno… yo…- comenzó a balbucear tontamente frases sin sentido, alargando lo que tenía que hacer…

-si, Hinata ¿que pasa?- pregunto el un tanto impaciente como era de costumbre.

-ah…- susurro.

-vamos puedes decirme…- le dijo el mientras daba un paso frente a ella.

Solo sintió la brisa rozarle la cara y sentir su presencia más cerca de ella, eso de alguna forma le hacía sentir la presión, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer es arrancar a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a ser derramadas por sus mejillas.

-¡Hinata!- grito al ver como empezaba su carrera alejándose de él sin una explicación de su cambio de actitud – ¡maldición!- dijo mientras empezaba a correr detrás de ella, cosa que ella no esperaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tan tonta! Saliste corriendo y no le pudiste decir…- se lamentaba detrás de un salón, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme, mientras comenzaba a darse topes con la pared y repetía –tonta, tonta, ya no le dijiste…- lloriqueó mientras guardaba la mirada entre sus rodillas.

-¿decirme que?- le pregunto mientras la miraba de frente.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón sintiendo su corazón volcarse con cada nota que se escapaba de su boca, levanto la cabeza un poco y lo vio justo agachado frente a ella mirándola tan de cerca.

-yo…- balbuceo apartando la mirada.

-¿que pasa Hinata? ¿Te hizo algo el tonto de tu primo?- le pregunto tratando de consolarla.

-no…- respondió ella

-¿tu papa te hizo algo?- pregunto el

-no…- dijo ella

-¿yo te hice algo?- le pregunto

Ella quedo mirándolo de frente como si le diera la razón.

-vamos dime Hinata…- le suplico una vez más.

-prométeme… que no vas a molestarte…- suplico ella.

El no entendió pero sin embargo dijo –lo prometo…-

-y que las cosas nos van a cambiar…- dijo casi en voz de súplica.

-muy seguro…- le respondió.

-yo… yo…- balbuceo ella.

El se le quedo mirando intrigado.

Levanto la mirada de sopetón mientras sentía una ráfaga de viento jalarle el cabello, bebió la cucharada de golpe –estoy enamorada de ti…- le dijo mientras lo miraba de frente, solo vio como sus ojos cambiaban de tranquilidad a asombro abriéndose más las cuencas de sus ojos añil.

Se quedo boquiabierto como si su mente necesitara procesar toda esa información que acababa de salir de sus finos labios.

-Hinata yo…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a retroceder.

Ella bajo la mirada que tonta al pensar que las cosas iban a salir bien…

-¡ahí están!- grito una vez femenina que se acercaba a los dos chicos.

-¡Naruto, Seguro ya le contaste a Hinata!- dijo en reproche mientras lo veía con un semblante serio y a Hinata llorosa.

-¡Hina! ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Sakura mientras se ponía a su altura.

Ella dio un respingo –no es nada… -sonrió –es por que es el último día de clases…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba las lagrimas dando después una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió –menos mal… ya me había asustado…- suspiro la chica aliviada –Naruto, ¿ya le dijiste a Hinata?- pregunto la pelirosa al rubio quien despabilo al escuchar su nombre.

-em no…- dijo el

-bien…- dijo la pelirosa

-espera Sakur…- quiso decir el ojiazul.

-Hinata, Naruto y yo somos novios…- dijo la pelirosa y de pronto entrelazo las manos con el rubio.

-ah… mira que grata sorpresa…- dijo conteniendo el nudo que le quemaba la garganta, sintiendo como la noticia le caía como balde de agua fría –hasta que al fin se te hizo…- dijo la ojiperla mirando al rubio –¡felicidades!- dijo al final para darles a ambos una sonrisa que sacó de quien sabe donde –bien chicos… yo tengo que irme… ya es tarde…- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a alejarse de ellos –nos vemos…- dijo mientras se despedía de ellos y arrancaba a correr.

-vaya que si tenía prisa…- dijo Sakura al sonreír y voltear a ver al rubio quien estaba estupefacto – ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto llamando su atención.

-no… nada…- dijo mientras miraba hacía a donde ella había arrancado a correr.

Llego a su casa desecha llorando a chorros, mientras se lamentaba de lo que acababa de hacer –tonta…- se repetía a cada paso que daba, a cada inspiración que hacía a cada latido de su corazón.

-¡Hinata!- grito su papa al oírla entrar.

-¿si, padre?- dijo tragándose el llanto, mientras audazmente se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-ven a mi oficina…- dijo el hombre mayor con voz autoritaria.

-si…- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿estas segura de querer estudiar filosofía y letras…?- pregunto mientras le clavaba la mirada a la joven.

-si… señor…- afirmó con miedo.

El se masajeo la sien –bien Hinata, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esa carrera ya que tu eres la heredera de las empresas Hyuga pero… si es lo que realmente quieres podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…- dijo el hombre, o sea ¿un acuerdo? ¡Era su hija no su cliente!

-yo necesito que alguien administre la empresa y tu quieres estudiar una carrera que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con negocios y… el hijo de un amigo esta interesado en ti…- la Hyuga dio un brinco. –es un buen muchacho he hablado con el y tiene un alto intelecto, confianza y talento para los negocios…-

-entiendo…- dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

-así que, que tal tu carrera a cambio de un compromiso formal con Kiba Inuzuka…- calló un momento. –Piénsalo…- dijo la cabeza de los Hyugas mientras le daba la espalda con su silla giratoria –por que si aceptas en tres días te iras a Londres a estudiar la carrera que quieres… confírmame maña…-

-¡acepto!- dijo la muchacha viéndolo como un escape fácil a su sufrimiento y a la locura de hace un momento.

-¡excelente!- dijo Hiashi Hyuga –ve a hacer tu maleta…-

-si, padre…- dijo al salir de la oficina y pensar en la tontería que acababa de hacer.

-¿¡que rayos hice!- se reprocho al entrar a su cuarto y recargarse sobre la puerta para pensar con más claridad las cosas. En el fondo sabía que eso fue lo mejor ya no tenía nada que hacer en Japón el tenía una novia y ya le había dicho todo lo que sentía que desde el principio fue el propósito de su misión y ¡si! No era correspondida así que lo mejor era huir de el y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el, escapar para intentar buscar su propia felicidad en otra parte, y fue de un momento a otro cuando cayo en la cuenta de que… esa fue la última que lo vería, que nunca más se cruzaría con sus ojos, con su sonrisa o escucharía su voz, comenzó a marearse, el mundo le daba vueltas, su respiración se volvía más agitada hasta que de pronto perdió el conocimiento y cayo desmayada.

Se fue sin avisar, si decir nada, solo abandonando un cuarto ahora vacío un pupitre en la escuela, un asiento en el comedor, pero nadie lo notaria…

-adiós Naruto…- dijo al rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la ventanilla gélida del avión que despegaba sin compasión.

-¡Hinata!- grito el rubio al estar frente a su casa.

-¿Uzumaki?- pregunto Neji al verlo desesperado gritando.

-¡Neji! Puedes llamar a Hinata por favor…- suplico el rubio más impaciente que nunca.

-Hinata no esta…- dijo el ojiperla.

-¿a que hora vuelve?- pregunto perseverante, como si su vida dependiera de verla.

-Hinata se fue…- dijo un poco más bajo pero claro.

-¿se fue y cuando volverá?- pregunto con su singular hiperactividad para todo.

- no lo se… pero no creo que sea pronto…-

-¿adonde fue?- pregunto un intrigado.

-no lo se…- respondió el Hyuga

-¡¿como que no lo sabes?- grito desesperado perdiendo la cordura.

-¡se fue sin decirme a donde, yo apenas llegue ayer a Japón cuando me dijeron que se había ido y aparentemente nadie en esta maldita casa sabe a donde!- grito atormentado el muchacho como si se desahogara a gritos con el rubio. –Le llame ayer…- dijo cabizbajo y ya mas tranquilo mientras el rubio lo miraba con curiosidad –y no me dijo donde esta y no va a decírmelo, es como si se quisiera olvidar de todo…-

Sus palabras fueron claramente escuchadas por el y fueron más filosas que un puñal en el corazón, pero que hayan sido más filosas no significaba que el dolor era menor si no muy por el contrario.

-¡Neji necesito necesito verla!- le dijo mientras lo sacudía de los hombros.

-¡No se donde rayos esta que no lo entiendes!- dijo mientras lo empujaba alejándose de el -Lo único que me dijo es que… es que…-

-¿¡es que, que!- pregunto impaciente.

-¡esta comprometida!- le grito, sin piedad sin importarle lo que esta noticia podría ocasionarle a su corazón.

-¿que…?- pregunto pálido.

-lo que oíste, ella esta comprometida con un tal Kiba Inuzuka…-

-¿¡Su papa la obligo verdad Neji?- vocifero el rubio, enojado, furioso, desesperado.

-no Naruto, fue su decisión…- dijo Neji y el bien sabía lo que su prima sentía por el rubio hiperactivo y es cierto que se pregunto muchas veces que rayos le había visto pero ese no es el punto.

El rubio se quedo mirando al vacío unos instantes.

-no puede ser…- pensó el rubio, mientras ocultaba la mirada entre sus manos.

-Naruto, si quieres, cuando averigüe donde esta, puedo decirle que viniste a buscarla…- dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

-¡no! no le digas que vine… por favor…- suplico el rubio.

-¿seguro?- pregunto Neji confundido.

-absolutamente…- dijo antes de correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hacerlo.

Y para colmo Neji era un hombre de palabra su palabra era más valiosa que cualquier papel firmado, así que ese secreto se iría con el a la tumba.

-eso fue lo que paso Hinata… huiste…- dijo el rubio mientras le clavaba la mirada.

Ni siquiera parpadeaba no sabía que estaba pasando y también ignoraba a que hora se despertaría de ese sueño.

-te fuiste sin decirme nada, no te importo irte sin avisar, sin despedirte…- le reprocho.

-¡¿y para que me iba a despedir?- le pregunto un poco llorosa, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para que su dulce timbre no se cortara por culpa del llanto que estaba conteniendo.

-para que yo te dijera lo que siento, para que te sujetara tan fuerte como para que no pudieras irte… para que te haga hacer que te quedaras… ¡para eso!- le contesto el rubio.

-lo ibas hacer por lástima yo no quería eso Naruto yo ya no quería mojar tu nombre con mis lagrimas…- dijo reventando en llanto. –yo… por eso me fui…- le contesto. –creo que deberías irte, ya entendí el punto, ya… no olvidare esa declaración…-bajo la mirada mientras se acercaba a abrirle la puerta de su cuarto –vete por favor…- le suplico.

-¡no! no me voy a ir, por que no solo vine a recordarte una declaración olvidada ¡vine a darte la mía la que he guardado por años!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y la tomaba de la muñeca.

-¡no quiero escucharla!- dijo elevando un poco la voz.

-no tienes que… porque será silenciosa…- dijo mientras la jalaba de la muñeca hacía él, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hasta su rostro, lo tomaba con dulzura y lo atraía hasta el suyo con delicadeza con tanta que no pudo resistirse, abrió los parpados repentinamente mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que el estaba haciendo, dio unos pasos hacía atrás alejándose de el mientras lo empujaba.

-¡no juegues conmigo!- le reclamo.

-no estoy jugando contigo ¿¡que no entiendes que llevo años enamorado de ti! ¿Están difícil de entender?- le pregunto un poco bastante desesperado.

-¿que…?- pregunto ella en shock –tu, ¡tu novia es Sakura!-

-ah…- suspiro resignado –escucha…- carraspeó un poco –entre Sakura y yo no hay nada, hace mucho que no hay nada, y nunca hubo nada, ¡ni la más pizca de amor!-

-¿que…?- pregunto confusa.

-ella me engaña y lo se y ella sabe que lo se, pero ambos jugamos un tonto juego hipócrita en el cual ambos perdemos…-

-pero… si se ven tan…-

-¿enamorados? Es una gran mentira Hinata, ella necesita de mi y yo no se por que aún sigo con ella…-

-¿necesita de ti…?- pregunto la Hyuga sin entender.

-yo… estoy ayudándola con su carrera de modelo, tengo muchos contactos aunque no lo creas y ella sigue conmigo por eso, sabe que lo se y yo se que lo sabe pero ella me retenía a no alanzarme sobre ti…- la Hyuga se sonrojo.

Abrió la boca perpleja, sin entender nada.

Volvió a suspirar profundo mientras se sacudía la cabellera – ¿sabes por que me voy?- le pregunto a ella.

-para cumplir tu sueño, claro esta…- le respondió

-¡no! para no verte felizmente casada con Kiba, pensé que iba a soportarlo, pero verte con el me hacía hervir la sangre, entonces caí en la conclusión de que no iba poder verte con un juramento de amor eterno en el dedo anular, cuando me ofrecieron el trabajo me dijeron que podía empezar a trabajar ya mismo en una plaza aquí en Japón, pero mejor pedí la plaza en España por que estaba lejos de ti, ahora era mi momento de escapar por que yo sentía que cada segundo que se acercaba tu boda te alejabas más de mí y yo no estaba dispuesto a rompen tu felicidad, además de que era yo el que salía sobrando, no se como paso pero justo esa noche fuiste a arrebatarme un beso de los labios, y ese fue tu peor error por que abriste mi esperanza…-

-Na…ruto… - balbuceo su nombre.

-estas sorprendida ¿cierto? Iba a llevarme todo esto a la tumba ah y por cierto yo no iba a llegar a tu boda mi vuelo sale a las 6:00 de la tarde te iba a mandar una postal de disculpa que dijera: eterna luna de miel… ¿que te parece?- le pregunto con ironía.

-¿por que no me dijiste antes?- pregunto

-¿antes cuando? Si siempre que volteaba la mirada te encontraba con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios y con las manos entrelazadas a las de él, yo no se que hiciste Hinata, pero lograste engañarme…- le reclamo –ahora… quédate quieta por favor, que necesito besarte…- susurro mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡alto!- le dijo –Naruto, yo no puedo estar aquí contigo yo… voy a cas…- no termino su oración por que el la callo con un beso un beso robado.

-no digas esa palabra…- le dijo mientras volvía a besarla haciéndola caer en su hipnosis, la sujeto de la cintura mientras la atraía más hacía el, mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba del rostro y hábilmente la hacia retroceder hasta que ella sintió caerse sobre la cama con el encima de ella, sus besos eran intensos, tanto que no podía evitarlo, él solo trataba de demostrarle a través de sus labios lo mucho que la quería, ella estaba presa de él y si no pudo escapar antes ahora definitivamente no podría hacerlo, el beso se prolongo más y ella no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo –escápate conmigo…- le susurro entre besos y suspiros.

-¿escaparnos?- pensó mientras sentía que el rubio se alejaba un poco de sus labios para descender hasta la piel de su cuello, era una maravillosa idea, pero no podía, abrió los párpados de sopetón saliendo de su trance y fue en ese momento cuando empezó a buscar una salida a esa prisión que el hacía con su cuerpo.

-Naruto ¡no puedo!- le declaro, alejándose de él.

-¿¡por qué no!- pregunto confundido.

-porque voy a casa…- la volvió a besar como si con eso ella pudiera cambiar de opinión.

-no lo digas… no lo soporto y mas si sale de tu labios…- le confesó con la voz ronca.

-lo siento Naruto…- dijo mientras se alejaba de el y se ponía de pie.

-¿por que estas haciendo esto? ¿¡Estas enamorada de el? Si es así ¡dímelo!- le solicito desesperado.

-¡no! solo que…-

-¡¿solo que, que?- le pidió una explicación.

-¡no puedo y punto!- le dijo, mientras se volteaba apartándose de él.

-¿por qué no?- le pregunto sujetándola por la espalda mientras sus labios amenazaban con besarla en el cuello.

-No Naruto- se alejo de el, guardando su distancia.

-dime por que Hinata, si no te juro que ahorita misma busco a Kiba y le dijo que acabamos de… de estar juntos…- la amenazó.

Al verse amenazada por sus hermosos ojos no le quedo más remedio que hablar –yo me fui hace mucho porque… hice un trato con mi papa…-

-¿un trato?- pregunto el.

-¡si! Un trato, estudiaría mi carrera de filosofía en letras a cambio de comprometerme con Kiba…-

-sabía que tu padre te había obligado…-

-no, no lo hizo, yo misma lo decidí…- bajo la mirada.

-¡claro que lo hizo, fue por chantaje!- reprocho el encolerizado.

-pero también pude haber dicho que no…- bajo la mirada afligida.

-entonces no entiendo ¿por que lo hiciste? Por que aceptaste este compromiso…-

- para huir y por… por Hanabi…- confeso la Hyuga mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿por Hanabi?- pregunto el rubio.

-yo ya me había opuesto a encabezar la empresa y mi papa necesitaba a alguien que lo hiciera si yo no aceptaba iba a obligar a Hanabi y ella ya había sufrido mucho con perder a nuestra madre, yo sentía que necesitaba protegerla no quería que tenga la dura niñez que yo tuve… ella tenía muchos sueños por delante… no merecía cargar con mas…- le confeso al rubio entre lagrimas.

-Hinata…- dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-¿ahora lo entiendes?- le pregunto al rubio.

-lo entiendo…- dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

-y… Kiba tampoco merece esto… Naruto tu… encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, eso tenlo por seguro…- dijo dándole a entender que tenía que irse. -Esperare esa postal que me prometiste-

-entonces ¿es todo?- le pregunto directamente a los ojos.

-si…- le susurro, fingiendo absoluta seguridad, por que si no su corazón le gritaría que se aferrara a el.

-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?- le pregunto disimulando su desesperación.

-no Naruto, ya hiciste suficiente…- le dijo entre lagrimas, mientras evitaba su mirada.

-¿absolutamente nada?- volvió a preguntar aferrándose a ella, mientras la sujetaba de los hombros.

-absolutamente nada…- le dijo, temiendo que su voz se le quebrara.

El bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de suprimir su desesperación que comenzaba a consumirlo –entiendo…- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. –Perdí frente a Kiba Inuzuka…- dijo melancólico, mientras en la garganta se le formulada un nudo.

-lo siento…- dijo mientras le abría la puerta y bajaba la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos para no verlo partir.

-me iré, pero… prométeme que no me olvidaras…- le suplico

-eso no lo dudes…- le respondió.

-me iré, pero no sin antes…- dijo mientras se acercaba a depositar el último beso en su boca, el beso de despedida era el más truculento pero el más demostrativo –darte el último beso…- termino su oración, sonrío irónico –míranos aquí diciendo adiós…- le dijo antes de salir. –adiós Hinata…- dijo para salir corriendo de ahí con el corazón desboronado.

-adiós…- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, en ese adiós se estaban yendo muchas cosas... con ese pensamiento se deslizó por la pared hasta caer sentada y taparse el rostro con las rodillas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo justo en el momento en el que el había cruzado el umbral de su puerta por última vez, perdió el sentido de todo en el momento en el que le dijo adiós y observo por una última vez el añil de sus ojos, perdió el sentido de sus sentidos en el momento en el que sus lagrimas se escaparon de la cárcel de sus parpados y no sabía si debía arrepentirse por ir aquella noche a robarle un beso o debía agradecerlo, no sabía si debía reprochárselo por toda la vida o quedárselo como un obsequio de sus sentimientos, por que de no haber sido por ese beso muchas cosas no se hubieran desatado.

Y con ese pensamiento perdió la noción del tiempo…

* * *

><p>¿que tal? les gusto? dejenme un review por fa!<p>

por cierto creo q este fue el penúltimo capítulo, **"Mi mayor locura"** esta llegando a su fin :S


	6. Chapter 6

bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, siento mucho la ausencia, pero... me pasaron muchas cosas en estos últimos días y no puedo decir que cosas buenas, realmente considero que estos días han sido los peores de mi vida, aunque aquí estamos de nuevo, estoy tratando de levantarme de la caída que tuve, y creo que madure un poco espero que eso sea suficiente excusa para justificar mi ausencia por tanto tiempo, lo siento a todos y mil gracias por leer esto es lo último que me queda y me quedara por algún tiempo...

* * *

><p>Capítulo Final: La última de mis locuras<p>

Me había despertado de pronto, tenía el vago recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero… me encontraba desorientada, me sentía mareada como si los pensamientos quisieran escapar de mi cabeza y no se si aún era de noche, porque una densa oscuridad tenía apropiada mi habitación, me levante como pude cuando me percate que había pasado la noche en el suelo, junto a la puerta cerrada donde me despedí de el por última vez, un frío abrumador se apropio de mi pecho y fue como si su mano fría lo abrazara con fervor, me sentí perdida… el recuerdo de su mirada se hacía presente pero era tan lejano…

De un instante a otro me dio cuenta de que el tiempo se me había consumado, el último granillo de mi reloj de arena se había caído y no pude hacer nada, se me había escapado de las manos y ahora el tiempo se mofaba de mí…

No se si se le podía decir: -Me quede dormida…- porque fue más un: -Me desmaye…- y caí en la conclusión de que eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

-¡Hinata! ¡Levántate!- grito Hiashi Hyuga mientras aporreaba el puño sobre la puerta de madera.

La Hyuga dio un respingo para contestarle al instante –ya voy…- titubeo con miedo. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al abrir la puerta, después de haberse cambiado hábilmente para que su estricto padre no notara que llevaba el mismo vestido que una noche antes y así no la embargara de preguntas.

-Hija, despierta ya llegaron las estilistas…-

-ah si ya voy…- contesto con desganas, con una sonrisa forzada entre los labios.

-¿que pasa? ¡Tienes los ojos hinchados!- comento alarmado, mientras le tocaba el rostro.

-yo…- dijo formulándose una excusa. –Yo… no pude dormir bien por los nervios…- le mintió con aparente facilidad.

-vaya esta hija mía… tranquila, todo va a salir bien… lo prometo…- le dijo con una voz tan paternal que si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que estaba metida sin duda lo hubiera abrazado.

-gracias papa…- fue lo único que respondió para intentar cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-ah lo olvidaba, te mando esto tu amigo ¿como se llama ese molesto rubio? ¡Ah sí! Naruto…- dijo mientras le extendía en manos una tarjeta.

Ella la miro con cuidado y suavemente la tomo entre sus manos.

-el nunca te agrado, ¿cierto?- le dijo más en afirmación de en pregunta.

-sinceramente no…- y antes de continuar escucho el grito de una de las muchachas del servicio.

-señor, las estilistas preguntan si la señorita Hinata ya esta por salir…-

-¡ah si ya va!- dijo su papa. –Date prisa…- dijo mientras el mismo cerraba la puerta para que ella pudiera terminar de alistarse para salir a que le pongan el maquillaje que llevaría ese día en su boda…

Se sentó un instante en la cama –así que ya llego tu postal…- dijo mientras la intentaba abrir con cuidado – ¡no!- se dijo mientras se detenía –la leeré después…- dijo mientras la acercaba a su pecho se levantaba y la metía en el cajón de buró junto a su cama.

Después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir con las maquillistas y las miles de sonrisas que tuvo que disimular ahora se encontraba frente al espejo casi lista terminando de ajustarse el vestido blanco, se le veía muy bonita pero una inmensa tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Quiso inútilmente hundirse en la tonta fantasía que su boda no sería con Kiba no… si no mas bien con cierto rubio, se lo imagino en traje con una radiante sonrisa al verla vestida con su traje de novia, pensó en lo felices que serían, hasta que sacudió su cabeza con tremenda brusquedad ahuyentando así sus pensamientos… ya no tenía tiempo de seguir soñando…

Suspiro resignada, mientras se acomodaba el velo, y de pronto escucho un ferviente ruido provenir de su puerta.

-¡Hinata ábreme! – solicito una voz femenina.

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto mientras enérgicamente abría la puerta.

-Hinata…- suspiro entre lágrimas la menor.

- Ha…nabi…- balbuceo al verle el rimel corrido.

- tú… ¡no puedes casarte!- le grito.

Hinata se encontraba perpleja frente a su hermana menor, ¿es que acaso había descubierto que amaba a alguien más? No tenía idea.

-¿Qué?- balbuceo creyendo haber oído mal.

-yo…- susurro mientras apretaba el vestido lila entallado y ocultada la mirada entre sus flequillos. –Yo… ¡amo a Kiba!- le confesó, mirándola a los ojos, para que así se diera cuenta de que le estaba diciendo la mera verdad.

La Hyuga se sobresalto no esperaba algo así, ahora se encontraba mareada entre las palabras de la menor y resonaban en su cabeza como un molesto eco.

-ah…- balbuceo buscando contestarle.

-Hanabi…- musito una voz detrás de la menor.

A Kiba se le veía agitado, desesperado, con el cabello alborotado y la corbata echa un desastre, suspiraba profundo y no era para menos se había echado tremenda carrera justo unos quince minutos antes de que Hanabi le colgara diciéndole que le contaría todo a Hinata.

-¿Ustedes… son amantes?- dijo exasperada.

-Hinata, yo puedo explicarte…- dijo Kiba mientras daba un paso hacía ella. –ya que es culpa mía no de Hanabi…-

Hinata se apoyo unos instantes en la pared para retomar el aliento no sabe como pero las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado.

-¿desde cuando?- les pregunto mirándolos a los ojos.

-desde hace dos años…- contesto Kiba apenado.

-¡¿y no planeaban decirme?- grito evidentemente molesta -¿planeaban seguir ocultándolo?- les volvió a reprochar.

-Hinata espera… es culpa mía no de Hanabi yo te daré la explicación que mereces- dijo el castaño tratando de calmarla. –hace dos años fui a Inglaterra por un viaje de negocios y en esa ocasión me habías pedido que le de cierto paquete a Hanabi, esa misma noche yo… perdí las llaves del departamento y era un día festivo así que nadie trabajaba esa noche, pensé en quedarme en un hotel sólo entregaría el paquete a tu hermana y me iría al hotel pero… le conté lo que me había pasado y ella me dijo que podía quedarme esa noche en su departamento, yo sabía que eso no estaba bien, más sin embargo accedí porque esa noche ella tenía un hermoso vestido que sin duda me había hipnotizado y…-

-¡ya entendí! No necesito todos los detalles… solo que… ¿ibas a permitir que nos casemos sabiendo que la amas?- le pregunto al castaño.

-si…- respondió apenado.

-¿por qué?- le reprochó

-por cobarde…- dijo Kiba –pero ahora que sabes esto y que me doy cuenta de que es una farsa el "amor" que siento por ti, vengo a pedirte una disculpa…- bajo la mirada mientras sujetaba la mano de Hanabi.

-entiendo…- le arrebato las palabras. –Necesito preguntarles algo a ambos…- dijo la Hyuga.

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Kiba.

-¿se aman?-

-¡si!- dijeron al unísono.

-lo suficiente como para…- quedo callada un momento y prosiguió –casarse hoy mismo…- les dijo sin rodeos.

-¡Si!- dijo Kiba sin pensarlo dos veces.

-bien… ¿y tu Hanabi?- pregunto la mayor.

-indudablemente…- dijo entre lagrimas y Kiba la abrazo para luego besarla.

-bien, esperen un momento…- dijo Hinata y entro a su cuarto.

Se encontraban intrigados ciertamente un sentimiento de culpa les remordía la conciencia de manera abrumadora, se tomaron de las manos, no sabían lo que Hinata planeaba y quizá ahora comenzaría a odiarlos.

La Hyuga salió con otra ropa mientras en sus manos sostenía el vestido de novia que acababa de quitarse del cuerpo.

-ten Hanabi…- dijo mientras lo colocaba entre sus manos.

-Hi… nata…- balbuceo anonadada.

-ve y cásate por mí…- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

-pe… pero ¿y tu? ¿Y papa?-

-no te preocupes por mi ¿y papa? Que importa lo que el diga… yo ahora estoy mas segura de lo que sientes y no me importa lo que diga papa… ¡ve y cásate!- camino hasta la puerta – ¡buena suerte!- se despidió de ellos mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

Y ambos se quedaron ahí mirando como su figura se desvanecía por el umbral de la enorme puerta, no sabían exactamente lo que pasaba solo que las cosas habían dado un inesperado giro a su favor, se besaron sin más… mientras se daban prisa para llegar a la misa…

Salió corriendo de su casa, ahora estaba más segura de lo que tenía que hacer, miró su reloj, le quedaba poco tiempo, tenía que darse prisa. Se subió al primer taxi que encontró en la ciudad, miro su reloj con miedo –aun tengo tiempo…- dijo mientras empuñaba las manos. – ¡Al aeropuerto!- grito furtiva al viejo conductor del taxi.

Cada suspiro era angustiante y sentía como el tiempo se le iba inhalando aire, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un nerviosismo intenso, comenzó a morderse las uñas de la desesperación.

-vaya tráfico…- dijo el conductor.

-¿no puede darse prisa?- pregunto desesperada.

-lo siento señorita, yo no controlo el tráfico en la ciudad…- y vaya que el hombre tenía toda la razón.

-¡gracias!- dijo mientras se bajaba del taxi dejando caer un billete sobre el asiento del frente.

Comenzó a correr sin saber hacía donde se dirigía, cuando visualizo un parque, se puso al frente de un joven que manejaba en bicicleta con su mascota y sus lentes de sol.

-¡te compro tu bicicleta!- dijo desesperadamente.

Manejaba como una verdadera lunática sin sentir la fatiga de su cuerpo al pedalear como una loca sin control, no tenía tiempo de quejarse porque eso le robaba el tiempo, pedaleaba como una estúpida y según ella ni siquiera sabía manejar bicicleta.

A lo lejos vio el aeropuerto y eso prendió una mecha en su corazón para pedalear más fuerte aún, llego y tiro la bicicleta y como rayo entro al gran lugar repleto de gente con muchas maletas y pasaportes, escuchaba solo el ruido de sus murmullos pero procuro no importarle solo corrió hacia la pantalla donde marcaba el lugar de abordaje.

No sabía que hacer, ¿cómo encontrarlo? Si había tanta gente en el lugar, corrió a la enorme pantalla para ver la salida de los vuelos, su corazón dio un vuelco –no puede ser…- balbuceo entre dientes y corrió hasta el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver como los aviones tomaban su vuelo hacia el horizonte, buscaba con la mirada –una cabellera rubia…- balbuceo mientras veía a las últimas personas abordar, pero nada…

-¡señorita!- grito a una muchacha en la puerta que recibía los boletos.

-¿si…?- le pregunto la aeromoza

-¡avión… con… destino a España!- dijo exasperada.

-acaba de partir…- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para que los pasajeros pudieran subir al avión.

Esas palabras fueron peor que un puñal que atraviesa la piel porque a ella le atravesaron el alma…

-¡no puede ser! ¡Naruto!- grito mientras reventaba en llanto al ver que se había ido, miro al cielo en busca de consuelo.

-señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la joven de uniforme.

-si… yo solo…- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara y salía de ahí con el alma hecha polvo.

La desesperación no le dejaba pensar con claridad, esos sentimientos no le dejaban razonar con nitidez y es por eso que había buscado una solución… recogió los trozos de su corazón y emprendió una nueva carrera.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo hacía su casa, una lluvia había comenzado, ahora se encontraba completamente empapada, pero ni eso le impedía continuar con la carrera, incluso se tropezó y cayó pero se levanto y siguió corriendo como una auténtica estúpida, su corazón aún tenía mucha fuerza.

Ya había hecho muchas locuras así que sumar una más no le haría ningún daño a nadie.

Entro a su casa como un rayo, casi tiraba la puerta del frente, evidentemente Hanabi y Kiba ya no estaban ahí, entro a su habitación como una loca furiosa, sentía la adrenalina invadir cada una de sus arterias y fue rumbo a su buró mientras lo abría sin compasión, sus pasos eran agresivos y su respiración profunda.

-¡aquí esta estoy segura!- dijo en voz alta, mientras sacaba todos los papeles del pequeño cubo de madera – ¡¿Dónde?- grito mientras lo saqueaba con mayor desesperación sintiendo como sus lagrimas comenzaban a traicionarla. – ¿¡maldito pasaporte donde estas!- grito llena de ira, sintiendo como su corazón se volcaba del júbilo, sin aguantar su cuerpo un segundo más, reventó en llanto, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama no importándole que el maquillaje comenzaba a correrse manchándole la cara, su cuarto ahora estaba irreconocible había saqueado cada rincón del lugar y nada había funcionado.

Ahora solo quería derrumbarse, porque el estaba lejos y ella no podía hacer nada para alcanzarlo, lo poco que quedaba de su resquebrajada alma comenzaba a caerse a pedazos, estaba completamente empapada hecha un desastre pero eso en ese momento no era relevante…

-¿buscas esto?- le dijo una voz mientras le extendía el papel.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón como si esa dulce voz la hubiera despertado de un pesado y eterno sueño.

-creo que ya no lo vas a necesitar, ¿no?- le pregunto mientras veía como sus ojos le brillaban, como su sonrisa se dibujaba en su demacrado rostro.

Se lanzo sobre él sin poderse contener un momento más con el pensamiento de que perdería la oportunidad de volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Lo beso sin más, sin hablar, ni respirar, con pasión y necesidad, tanta que lo derribo al suelo por su impaciencia, después de quitarle el aire lo abrazo escondiendo la mirada en su pecho.

-pensé que te fuiste…- dijo ella en reproche.

-no…- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. –En realidad ya no iba a irme…-

-¡¿que?- levanto la mirada.

-no leíste la postal que te envíe ¿cierto?- le reprocho.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Debiste leerla!- se quejo -bueno yo… lo Pensé mucho iba a quedarme y ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a ir a sabotear esa boda… no iba a dejarme vencer una vez más por Kiba Inuzuka ya no iba a permitirme vivir tantos año sin ti…- dijo apenado mientras giraba la mirada. –gracias a dios que Hanabi me llamo si no creo que iba a sabotear otra boda…- dijo avergonzado.

-¿Hanabi te llamo?- pregunto ella, mientras se ponía de pie.

-si, me llamo, me explico lo que había pasado y que tú saliste como loca sin decir nada tomando un taxi cuando tienes auto…- se burlo de ella.

-ah es que no lo pensé yo solo salí como tonta…- dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

El le sonrió.

-eres una tonta…- le dijo.

-bueno si lo soy, ¡soy una tonta lunática!- dijo mientras se levantaba dejándolo solo en el suelo. – ¡Además por tu culpa he cometido muchas locuras!- dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y se tapaba la cara con las manos. – ¡Dios!- grito sorprendida.

El solo se rió.

-¿te estas burlando?- le pregunto mientras destapaba su semblante y lo miraba fijamente.

-nooo…- le dijo en sarcasmo.

-¡ah!- grito molesta – ¡solo eso me faltaba que te burles de mi!- hizo un puchero enojada.

-solo estoy feliz…- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿feliz?- le pregunto, mientras veía como se acercaba a ella.

-si ¿y sabes por qué?- le pregunto sabiendo que ella no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-no… ¿por que?- le pregunto.

-porque debes amarme mucho como para hacer tantas locuras por mí…- le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-¡eres un arrogante!- le dijo mientras se acostaba sobre la cama evitando así sus labios.

El hizo una mueca –no, no soy un arrogante, solo es la verdad…- le contesto, mientras se subía sobre ella, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules. -yo… haría cualquier cosa por ti…- le declaró para sellar sus labios con un beso que ella correspondió. –Y es por que te amo mi hermosa lunática….- le dijo mientras volvía acercarse a rozarle los labios, sus labios eran más dulces que los del príncipe azul, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella mientras la fundía en un dulce sueño de emociones, ella sólo se dejo vencer mientras sentía el peso de él sobre su cuerpo y su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia los mojaba a ambos cosa que parecía no importarles en lo absoluto.

-Tus labios…- suspiro el rubio mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y su pecho subía y bajaba. –Saben a lluvia…- le dijo para sonreírle y volver a besarla con la misma pasión.

Mi mayor locura no fue declararte mi amor aquella tarde de abril, ni fue ir a arrancarte un beso prohibido de tus labios aquella noche, tampoco fue declararte mi amor una vez más, tampoco fue romper mi compromiso por estos sentimientos que acarreo, no…

Mi mayor locura, la mas grande y sublime fue encontrarte esa fugaz tarde de otoño, fue dejarme ahogar por tus profundos ojos, fue colgarme y aferrarme de tu sonrisa como si mi vida dependiera de eso, mi mayor locura fue… fue… fue enamorarme de ti, locura de la que no me he de arrepentir y de la que me harás pagar toda mi vida con tu amor…

* * *

><p>que tal quedo? si les gusto dejen un review y si no dejen un review! de cualquier forma dejen uno por favor!<p>

bueno sinceramente estaba pensando en hacer un prólogo pero esa desición la dejo en sus manos... hay me dicen que les parece la idea, si no bueno lo dejamos tal cual...

estaré esperando los tomatazos! :)


End file.
